Saint Seiya em: Nós na fita
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: Dourados, expectros e marinas atuando em um... stand-up? O.o No que será q isso vai dar? Vamos ver pra descobrir xD
1. Não repara não!

**Oláááá o/ mais uma fic de Saint Seiya, e dessa vez vai ser de humor rsrs... Pra se caso não entenderem algumas partes da fic, eu recomendo que assistam no youtube aos vídeos de "Nós na fita". Vcs iram adorar xD**

**E só pra lembrar, os personagens de saint seiya não me pertencem, e é uma fic sem fins lucrativos... Agora, boa leitura ^^**

* * *

**Não repara não!**

O palco tinha um espaço bem amplo, com duas cadeiras e com dois suportes para folhas, uma de cada lado das cadeiras. E as cortinas se abrem e por elas aparecem Aldebaran e Aioria, com seus ternos pretos e gravatas borboletas.

-Olá boa noite! – falaram em uníssono.

-Nós queríamos agradecer por estarem aqui nesse espetáculo. – começou Aioria – E é um prazer ter vocês aqui, porque esse espetáculo a gente faz pelo prazer não é Debão.

-E pelo cachê também.

-Num faz isso cara. – da um tapa de leve no braço do amigo.

-É que o cachê é muito bom mesmo, pois Athena é uma mão de vaca que só ela hein – continuou sem dar atenção ao Oria – Não gente eu t brincando. Realmente é pelo prazer, mas que ela é mal de vaca, há isso é! Há e a gente jura que não contamos pra ninguém que vocês vieram ta?! Hehehe...

-Não faz isso rapaz...

-Hehehe... Essa piada é ótima neh?!

-Não essa piada não é ótima. – disse Aioria – Que além da piada não ser ótima, ela diminui o espetáculo.

-Diminui é? – pergunta Deba após parar de rir.

-Até parece aquele negocio de "não repara não"! Tipo, a gente vai fazer um show aqui, mas não repara não, que o show é uma lembrancinha. – falou Aioria fazendo careta.

-Não, também não isso que eu quis dizer, pois também não suporto esse negocio de "não repara não". – começou Deba – Você chega na casa de uma pessoa e ela diz: "Olha fica a vontade, mas _não repara não hein_!Como é que eu não vou repara gente, tem 500 mil coisas ali e eu não vou olha pra nada?! – reclamou – Há eu reparo sim, eu hein.

-O que eu acho uma deselegância quando a pessoa fala pra mim "não repara não" AÍ é que reparo! O que a pessoa quer? Que eu entre na sala e não olhe pra nada. Quer que eu olhe pro chão? – pos as mão em cima dos olhos fingindo olhar para o chão.

-É só que daí você olha pro chão e repara. – aponta pro chão – Ih! Carpete, meio cafona! – olha pra platéia – Não tem jeito gente, ser humano repara.

-E o banheiro então Deba? O banheiro da casa da pessoa EU reparo – concorda Deba – Qual é! Eu to ali trancado, aquilo é tudo meu! Eu abro as portas, o armário, pego toalha...

-Cheira calcinha pendurada no boxe, hehehe... – ri Deba – Muito bom cheira calcinha neh?! Aquela calcinha já meio embeiçada e se tiver duas você fica assim: De quem é essa? De quem é essa? De quem é essa? – mexe as mãos como se tivesse cheirando as calcinhas – Maneiro neh?! - olha em direção de um rapaz da platéia – Você também gosta neh?! É eu sei que gosta hehe... É muito bom. – ri mais ainda.

- Oh rapaz eu não faço isso não! – diz com a cara indignada.

-Não, eu também não, quem faz isso é aquele moço ali, oh?! – aponta de novo para o mesmo rapaz.

-Mas por falar em banheiro uma coisa interessante, banheiro de visita lavabo. – finge nem ter ouvido Deba falar.

-É lavabo, é banheiro de visita rica neh?!

-É? Por quê? – perguntou sem entender.

-Porque de pobre é _lavabo, lacago, lami..._

-Num faz isso Deba! – interrompe Aldebaran antes que falasse mais besteira – Mas, mais uma coisa interessante em banheiro de visita, é aquela sabonete artesanal em forma de flor.

-Eu acho aquilo estúpido.

-Por quê?

-Só serve pra primeira pessoa que lavo a mão, que ela pega esfrego e quando vê "_Ih estrago, viro uma bola"_ e acabo o sabonete.

-É verdade! – concorda – Uma coisa desagradável que eu já vi em vários templos (leia-se templo de peixes), mas nunca no templo de touro é aquele broxe escrito: "_Perca peso agora e me pergunte como"_. – segura o riso.

-Porque você ta falando isso de mim? – pergunta sério.

-É que na sua casa não funcionou! – aponta o amigo e ri.

-Muito engraçado! – reclama - Mas tem uma coisa que muito me irrita, é quando eu chego na casa de uma pessoa, a primeira coisa que eu vejo na porta é que uma tem placa escrito: "REEVENDEDORA AVON". Como odeio isso, é alguém que vai querer me vender um talco pra virilha. Já fala assim: "_É gordo, então deve ter assadura, eu tenho uma pomada ótima!_" Acabo a visita, vou embora na hora. – fala com ódio no olhar – Gente isso NÃO é gordura, é MOSCULATURA!

-É o pior que essa pessoa que fica falando: não repara não, não repara não, não repara não, vai e te apresenta a mulher dele e é uma tremenda baranga. – diz Aioria – Aí é que ele devia dizer: Essa aqui é minha mulher, mas não repara não.

Do nada as luzes do palco se apagam e os dois vão embora, para a próxima dupla entrar e dar seu show.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá, olha a louca aqui de novo 8D bom como repararam eu vim trazer uma fic de humor pra vcs queridinhos (ou uma tentativa) espero q tenham gostado desse primeiro cap... E pra quem não entendeu bolhufas, é só procurar no youtube por: "Nós na fita", os atores são os famosos seguranças de _Zorra total, _por lá vcs iram entender melhor ^^**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e espero reviews xD e quem estiver lendo a fic: SEPARADOS AO NASCER, UNIDOS PELO DESTINO, não se preocupem, pois eu não a abandonei, só magoadinha, pois só uma pessoa mando review e pelo q eu vi, varias já leram -.-**

**Mas pra não perder o costume: MANDE REVIEWS E DEIXEM UMA AUTORA FELIIIIZ \O/**


	2. Filmes e Teatros

**Oláááá o/ mais uma fic de Saint Seiya, e dessa vez vai ser de humor rsrs... Pra se caso não entenderem algumas partes da fic, eu recomendo que assistam no youtube aos vídeos de "Nós na fita". Vcs iram adorar xD**

**E só pra lembrar, os personagens de saint seiya não me pertencem, e é uma fic sem fins lucrativos... Agora, boa leitura ^^**

* * *

**Filmes e Teatros**

E as luzes se acendem de novo e para a surpresa do publico aparecem dois homens maravilhosamente idênticos. Enquanto um deles espera a musica acabar o outro começar a rebolar no ritmo da musica até que ele se vira pra frente e as luzes ficam mais fortes e a musica para de tocar.

-Obrigado gente! – sorri para a platéia como se tivesse acabado da fazer o maior show de dança da sua vida – Olha o som ela pra ter entrado um pouquinho mais alto, mas só ta o ambiente por quê? – reclama do som que saiu meio baixo – Algum problema no som? – tenta escutar os técnicos de som.

-O Xandão? A toda altura velho! – diz Saga.

-É o som ta ruim neh?! – diz Kanon quase rindo do "Xandão" – Tudo bem, é o rapaz ali que ta operando? – aponta pra sua direita.

-A ta! A culpa agora é do outro lá?! – pergunta Saga também tentando controla o riso.

- Hehe... É o outro que ta bêbado ali é?!

-Olha bota de novo! Bota de novo que eu quero ver esse volume aí!

-O volume ta uma mer... Um lixo neh?! – Kanon tenta controla o palavrão e "Xandão" solta o som mais uma vez – É! É isso aí! – tenta se controlar, mas volta a rebolar e faz um biquinho sexy.

-Mais alto. Pode bota mais. – e aumentam mais o som.

Kanon rebola mais ainda e quando percebe que a musica está parando, termina sua "dancinha" com a andadinha pra trás de Michael Jackson. – Viu cara?! Era disso que eu tava falando!

-É verdade, mas o bom é quando é combinado antes. – concorda Saga.

-É isso! Mas seguindo... – se lembra da apresentação que tinham que fazer.

-Ui é mesmo! – se sentam nas cadeiras – Rapaz! Comprei o DVD do _Senhor dos anéis_!

-Ah, legal! E aí, gosto? – escuta um som irritante – Olha só pra lembra, quando acaba a musica é pra abaixa o volume.

-É! Senão fica isso, oh! – Saga também percebe e aponta pra caixa de som q está fazendo o barulho.

-Hei, eu disse que quando termina a musica... Abaixa... O VOLUME! – grita já irritado – Caras só entender! O moço que opera o som é uma pessoa que nunca viu uma aparelhagem de som na vida neh?! – Saga segura a risada por causa do comentário de seu irmão – Bacana, é quem? É o Jatobá¹? – o moço parece confirmar – Obrigado pela presença de Jatobá.

-Sensacional! A gente ta aqui e somos os cavaleiros de Atena nos fazendo de atores – começa Saga – Mas POR ACASO... Por acaso, é só bota o som aqui que a gente também opera, sem problema. – os dois riem – RAPAZ!

-O que você ia dizendo! Eu peguei o DVD do _Senhor dos anéis_ pra mim...

-Ah é? E aí, gosto? – pergunta Kanon.

-Odiei!

-Por quê?

-Num gosto do _Senhor dos anéis_, não!

-Trauma de anel? –começa Kanon na maior cara de pau – Conta pra gente, só tem amigos aqui... Às vezes arde, já passei por isso. – sorri malicioso pro irmão.

-Para com isso Kanon, aqui não – resmunga – Eu não gosto do _Senhor dos Anéis_ porque eu não consigo acompanhar a historia medieval. – continua – Começa o filme e alguém diz assim: "Temos que encontrar o reino de esvosts... Mas para isso precisamos da espada de glingou... E montar no cavalo de Uaca-Uaca... Em busca da gruta de esvenvenssou" Porra, no meio do filme, eu não sei se a gruta é de Uaca-Uaca, o cavalo é de glingou, o reino é de esvosts... Eu quero acompanha a historia rapaz. – diz por fim Saga irritado.

-Não, não, não. Eu te entendo mano. Sabe que um negocio em filme medieval que eu nunca vou entender? – se levanta pra explica melhor - É que é o seguinte: Porque aquele homem barbado, que vive sujo, que mora numa caverna, usa uma bata imunda, come minhoca, dorme com a cabeça em cima de uma pedra... Essa droga desse homem é um sábio?! – olha pra platéia com cara emburrada – Pra mim esse cara é um MALA! Uma pessoa que ninguém agüenta mais no castelo e falo: VAI PRA CAVERNA INFERNO! Aí ele vai, vira pro bicho e fala: "Bicho, eu sou um sábio", o bicho não responde e ele acredita. – recupera o fôlego e continua – É a mesma coisa de ta andando aqui no centro da cidade, vem um mendigo e fala: "LARGA TUDO E ME SEGUE", tu vai? A é ruim de tu ir hein?! – olha em volta, já bastante irritado com o que fala – É sábio da onde? Na caverna num tem livro, num tem estante. Com quem esse homem aprendeu pow?

-Pior do que filme medieval é filme musical – Saga sorri com desgosto – É uma alegria do nada.

-Tem coral de tudo. Tem coral até de mendigo! Se canta também e dança também, porque ele vai querer ser mendigo? Vai canta e dança hora essa! – Kanon cruza os braços.

-E teatro musical?

-Odeio!

-Ah é?

-Fiz muito no reino marinho, mas odeio! – abriu um sorriso – Eu até lucrava alguma coisa.

-Eu vou querer saber desse historia direito. – Ri Saga – Mas até teve em cartaz aqui na Grécia um musical chamado: _Sinatra, olhos azuis._

-A esse é ótimo. Eu vi.

-Mas porque "Sinatra, olhos azuis"? – pergunta Saga sem entender.

-Oh sua besta! É porque Sinatra tinha olhos azuis. – explica Kanon.

-A ta! Então vou fazer um musical chamado: _Elza Soares, Cabelo ruim!_ – Diz Saga irônico.

-Hahaha... Agora já imaginou um musical assim: _Ângela Hoho, quer encosta no meu..._

-NÃO! – grita Saga – Ta maluco irmão?!

-É um musical irmão. – diz na maior cara de pau.

-É eu sei hehe... Alias esse, por exemplo, seria um musical de sapateado. – segura um riso.

-Pois é hehehe... É exatamente isso. – ri Kanon.

-Agora gente, tente imaginar isso no dia-a-dia, na vida real as pessoas agissem como em teatro musical? – começa Saga – Imagina quando você chega em casa, vira pra sua mulher e diz: "Querida, fui demitido!"

-VOCÊ! – começa Kanon a cantar - FOI DEMITIDO! E AGORA ESTÁ NO OLHO DA RUA! – faz uma dancinha ridícula.

-Você daria uma tapa, numa pessoa dessas, não é? – Saga ri da dança de Kanon – Mas se você parar pra pensa, o teatro é uma coisa esquisita desde o ingresso. Pois se é uma peça muito disputada, aquele pedaço de papel vale ouro. – continua Saga - Você liga uma semana antes, reserva o ingresso, vai três dias antes, compra e cola na agenda pra não esquecer o dia. E quando chega o dia, fica exibindo na fila pra todo mundo dizendo: _"Olha, eu já tenho! Eu já comprei! Eu já tenho"_ – diz com um sorriso meio besta – E daí, espera uns 40 minutos na fila e quando chega a sua vez, você entrega o papel na mão do porteiro que pega o teu papel e _rasga_. – olha com cara de ódio – O cara rasga numa ponta... _"Eu guardei uma semana! Se era pra rasga eu rasgava em casa, pow!"_.

Após ele falar, as luzes se apagam e junto a musica começa, Kanon ao ver a não está alto suficiente, aponta para o cara e faz um sinal pra ele aumenta a musica, quando o homem obedece, ele e seu irmão saem do palco. Quando eles estão quase fora do palco, Saga sussurra algo no ouvido de seu irmão:

-Irmãozinho... Agora você vai ver quem é que vai ter "trauma de anel"! – sorri malicioso e vai para seu camarim, deixando pra trás seu irmão com cara de bobo apaixonado.

**Continua...**

* * *

**¹ O tão Jatobá que vcs viram, é de uma novela da globo, acho q era a America.**

**Olá galerinha! Gostarão desse capitulo? Nossa nunca pensei que seria tão difícil fazer uma fic baseada em algum vídeo Oo **

**Bom, mas espero q tenham gostado, e como disse no cap anterior, se caso não entenderem algo daki da fic é só procurar no youtube por: **_**Nois na fita **_**lá vcs vão encontrar vários vídeos relacionado a esse fic, pra ficar mais fácil, é só digitar junto o nome do cap que vcs querem ver. **

**Os atores são: Leandro Hassum e Marcius Melhem (sim, eles são os seguranças de Zorra Total xD)**

**Bom acho q é só neh gente?! Espero suas reviews, pois como de costume...**

**MANDEM REVIEWS E DEIXEM UMA AUTORA FELIZ! \o/**


	3. Carnaval, Nilópolis e Niterói

**Oláááá o/ mais uma fic de Saint Seiya, e dessa vez vai ser de humor rsrs... Pra se caso não entenderem algumas partes da fic, eu recomendo que assistam no youtube aos vídeos de "Nós na fita". Vcs iram adorar xD**

**E só pra lembrar, os personagens de saint seiya não me pertencem, e é uma fic sem fins lucrativos... Agora, boa leitura ^^**

* * *

**Carnaval, Nilópolis e Niterói**

E não preciso dizer que as luzes se acendem, não é? Mas dessa vez, a musica tocada, era samba e a terceira dupla aparece. E com um sorriso nos rostos, vão se aproximando dos banquinhos para se sentarem.

-Carnaval! – fala um deles já se sentando no banquinho, igualmente seu amigo – Hahaha... Não pensaram que iria piorar neh?! – riu – Carnaval... Carnaval és una coza que não entendo e olha que já morei em Nilópolis, cidade da Beija-flor tri-campeã do carnaval! Olha, temos até gente de Nilópolis. – diz todo orgulhoso.

-Aí garoto! Você nunca me conto essa hein, vou querer saber depois. – se vira pra platéia – Olha, eu adoro a Beija-flor!

-É mesmo Oros?!

-Porque é o único momento que o povo de Nilópolis tem orgulho! – tenta ficar sério – É até bonito de ver, quando o Neguinho da Beija-flor chega na avenida e grita: _"ALÔ NILOPONIS!"_, é aquele orgulho neh?! – sorri, mas evita cair na risada – Mas, vai no _Barra Shopping_ e encontra alguém de Nilópolis e grita: _"ALÔ NILOPOLIS"_, a pessoa tapa o rosto e diz: _"Espera aí bicho, num grita não"_. – aponta pro Shura e ri de vez – É de Nilópolis, hehehe...

-E ela também! – aponta pra uma mulher da platéia.

-A lá, a lá... Ela abaixo a cabeça, ela fez assim, oh! – imita a mulher.

-Rapaz, a gente é de Nilópolis com muita honra e com muito orgulho neh?! – defende a cidade onde morou – Você que fica falando mal de Nilópolis, fique sabendo que Nilópolis é pertinho.

-É pertinho de glingou! – para de rir um pouco – O cavalo de Uaca-Uaca fugiu de lá! O homem barbado que o Kanon falou é tio dele – aponta pra Shura de novo – Da senhora deve ser parente também. – diz pra mesma mulher de minutos atrás – Nilópolis é uma família só.

-Palhaçada Oros, se cuida senão vai dormi no sofá hoje! – se lembra de algo – E você morou alguns anos em Niterói neh?!

-NITEROI! – abre os braços e escuta vários gritando de alegria – AEEE!

-Rapaz, ta cheio de gente de Niterói hein! Que bacana!

-Olha cara, o pessoal da Petrobrás é tudo rico e vai tudo pra Niterói!

-Sabe! eu adoro Niterói. – diz Shura.

-É? Ah que bom, eu fico feliz...

-Eu até costumo dizer, que tudo na vida tem o lado bom e o lado Niterói! – Shura ri com gosto – Não, Niterói tem até um lugar bacana, só que é um lugar que você não pode desistir de ir.

-Ué... Por quê? – pergunta Aioros sem entender.

-Porque a ponte não tem retorno... Você entre e diz: _"Ih é agora... Agora fudeu... Ah tem que paga!"_. - ri Shura mais ainda.

-Palhaçada! Palhaçada. – reclama Aioros não gostando muito da piada – Palhaçada falarem isso de Niterói, pois Niterói um lugar muito bacana, que inclusive tem grandes monumentos, como por exemplo, a estatua do _Araribia._ – se levanta – Que fica de cara feia ali nas barcas de Niterói, olhando assim pro rio oh! – imita a posição da estatua – Sabe o que a estatua ta pensando?

-O que?

-Porra! Eu podia ta lá neh?! – Olha pra platéia – Sacanagem fala uma coisa dessas.

-E Niterói também é conhecida como a cidade sorriso. – diz Shura.

-É Niterói é cidade sorriso. – sorri Aioros.

-É? Mas porque cidade sorriso?

-Pergunta onde foi que morei! – pede Aioros quase rindo.

-Onde você morou? – pergunta Shura sem entender muito.

-É... Hehehe... – sorri feito um bobão - Ai, ai... Niterói! – ri de vez.

-Como é que chama aquela parte mais alta da ponte rio Niterói? – pergunta Shura já mudando de assunto.

-A parte mais alta?

-É!

-É o _Vão Central_.

-Não, Vão Central é de lá pra cá. Agora daqui pra lá é: _Vão la mierda_. – ri Shura.

-Não, é realmente. Sabe que Niterói ta passando por uns sérios problemas de saneamento básico?! – diz Oros mais sério.

-É mesmo?

-É, o pessoal de Niterói não ta podendo dar a descarga todo mundo ao mesmo tempo não!

-É mais por quê? – pergunta Shura sem entender.

-Nilópolis explode. – gargalha Aioros, achando graça da cara de Shura.

-To avisando Oros... Assim você dorme no sofá hoje. - ameaça – É uma palhaçada e o pessoal de Niterói vibrando! – reclama aprestando atenção na platéia e vê alguém nas primeiras fileiras – Nós temos até a presença de nosso amigo ator Caco Ciocler, o Ed da novela, ta aqui, na terceira fila. – aponta Shura em direção a pessoa.

-Ih é mesmo. Parece mesmo.

-Por favor, Ed levante-se para os aplausos. – o rapaz demora pra se levanta – Levanta Ed, vira pra lá pro povo te ver.

-É! Ta pegando a Débora Seco hein malandro. – todos riem – Mas isso não é moram nenhuma... Todo mundo já pe...

-Oh cara, ta maluco! – interrompem a tento, mas os dois não conseguem segurar o riso.

-Hehehe... É mentira gente, é mentira... Eu não peguei... Mas eu pegaria. – percebe que Shura parou de rir e que esta lhe o olhando sério – Eu pegaria se não tivesse com você neh Shurinha, meu espanhol fogoso?! – tenta conserta o que disse, mas não teve muito sucesso.

-Vamos voltar a falar de carnaval. – olha pra platéia antes que mate o grego – Tem coisas em desfiles de escolas de samba que não da pra entender, por exemplo, _o carnavalesco_. Pra ele justificar o enredo dele vale qualquer coisa, querem ver?! – se vira para Aioros – Estamos aqui com o carnavalesco da unidos do Cubango o Aioros de Sagitário. Olá Aioros...

-Olá Shura! – diz todo afetado - Em primeiro lugar muito obrigado pela sua presença, sempre dando esse moral pra nossa escola, esse ano a escola vem bonita, vem alegre, animada, com muito brilho e a gente vamos vir para ganhar. – termina com um sorriso tosco.

-Ta certo Aioros... Umas perguntinhas...

-É um prazer!

-Err... Bom, essa ala toda de amarelo...

-Não, isso não é amarelo não! – interrompe Shura de novo – Isso representa o ouro das praias mineiras de uma viagem mística de Napoleão, quando se encontrou com Dom Pedro, cruzando o deserto do Saara, buscando Gideon, falando da Avenida Brasil, traçando pra reto isso e a mata atlântica, ou seja, os abaloés afoxés axóse, o pai eterno, na busca incansável do Eu, do mito, do centro da Terra. Ou seja, Power Rangers! –faz um bico olhando com expressão "séria" a platéia.

-Realmente... É um enredo muito claro!

-É um enredo coerente que busca a simplicidade do nada, sim buscando o não, sobre a linha do equador, fugindo de tudo buscando o alguma coisa. Ou seja, os ebaloés do Oxossi ó Clara Nunes!

-E isso na primeira ala?

-Não! No primeiro carro, só naquele carro ali.

-Você pode repetir essa explicação? – tenta tirar uma com a cara de Aioros.

-Não. Não posso. – ri Aioros.

-E essa outra ala toda de vermelho...

-UI! – grita Oros.

-Hein?! – exclama com o susto levado.

-Isso não é vermelho... É _magenta_.

-Ta! E essa ala toda de magenta é por quê?

-É porque eu gosto hahaha...

-Então, isso vale qualquer explicação. – diz Shura por fim – E puxador de samba enredo?!

-Rapaz, eu odeio puxador de samba enredo – da uma pequena pausa – Ele acha que a gente é ignorante, que não entendeu o samba dele e resolve soletra... Por exemplo: _EU NAVEGUEI... NA-VE-GUEI!_ – olha pra platéia com cara de ódio – Já entendi... A Globo tem um samba que é assim: _E lá vou eu... Lá-vou-eu!_

-Não! Com todo respeito, a vontade que você tem é de manda o puxador toma no cú!

-To-ma-no-cú! Futuca! – dizem em uníssono.

Após isso, eles se levantam para a próxima dupla entrar, as luzes diminuem e a musica aumenta enquanto isso.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá gente, mais um capitulo da fic aqui pra vcs... Estão gostando? Espero que sim ^^**

**O casal da vem foi Shura e Aioros (ficou obvio isso neh?! ¬¬) e to começando a achar que as brincadeirinhas do Oros vão lhe conseder um pelo sofá, pois Shura não gostou nada nada hehehe ^^'**

**Por favor gente, os que estiverem lendo a fic: "SEPARADOS AO NASCER, UNICODS PELO DESTINO" não fiquem bravos, pois acho que dessa vez o cap vai demorar um pouco... to sem idéia do escrever agora lá, e tbm tá vindo um monte de fics em minha mente e ta fundindo umas nas outras kkkk**

**Estou pensando em fazer uma fic de entrevistas com alguns animes (vai ser varios td junto) e podem ter certeza q nossos amados de Saint Seiya vão estar na entrevista tbm xD os de Lost Canvas tbm... então, vão preparando suas perguntas ^^**

**Agora como sempre: DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!!!**

**Até a proxima o/**


	4. Casamento

**Oláááá o/ mais uma fic de Saint Seiya, e dessa vez vai ser de humor rsrs... Pra se caso não entenderem algumas partes da fic, eu recomendo que assistam no youtube aos vídeos de "Nós na fita". Vcs iram adorar xD**

**E só pra lembrar, os personagens de saint seiya não me pertencem, e é uma fic sem fins lucrativos... Agora, boa leitura ^^**

* * *

**Casamento**

E a quarta dupla entra no palco, eles vão direto para o banquinho e a musica para de tocar, mas as luzes não.

-Realmente é uma coisa muito difícil de entender... PODE VOLTA A LUZ! – gritou um deles, pois a luz não voltava – Mas quem ta lá, é os trapalhões? É o Didi operando o som, Mussum e Sacarias operando lá a luz...

-Não! São aqueles três macaquinhos... Não vejo nada, não escuto nada e não falo nada. – diz o outro tapando os olhos, ouvidos e boca.

-Realmente é uma coisa muito dific... O pior que olhando daqui, não sei se daí da pra vocês verem – diz pra platéia - Tem umas 15 pessoas ali.

-Mas riem bem, hein... Tem bom humor.

-É impressionante rapaz, pois a quantidade de pessoas que NÃO está resolvendo o problema é uma coisa fantástica. – ri da situação.

-É verdade! – ri também.

-Que coisa... Realmente é muito difícil de entender! – de repente do nada Valentine teve uma idéia – Vamos tenta explicar isso de novo, pois acho que a explicação do Kanon não ajudou muito. – ri Radamanthis e Valentine começa a explicação – Sempre que vem uma deixa... Deixa é aquela coisa que a gente fala pra acontecer alguma coisa aí em cima – aponta para os operadores de som – Quando a gente fala deixa, aí é assim... A musica entra alta, a luz entre junto e sai tudo ao mesmo tempo. – se levanta e vai pra perto da platéia – Vocês entenderam? Vocês que nunca operaram som na vida entenderam. – sorri Valentine – Mas lá em cima não, mas olha de qualquer forma valeu! – diz pro cara lá em cima – Ta uma mer... Mas valeu, viu?! Então vamos voltar pro assunto.

-Eu queria agradecer ao Jatobá mais uma vez. – Radamanthis segura o riso.

-É, mas quem ta operando agora é o Quartz, o cachorro guia...

-Você vê mesmo essa novela hein... Eu não tinha acreditado quando você falou hein – diz Rada – Você sabe o nome do Caco Ciocler, do cachorro... Eu hein, vai arruma um trabalho! – Radamanthis ri mais ainda – Vai bate um currículo porra.

-Vamos falar agora de _casamento_. – diz Valentine, mas escuta uns resmungos – Ih! Ihh... Desculpa, eu sei que vocês vieram aqui pra esquecer... Mas casamento serve pra que mesmo?

-É verdade! Homens e mulheres são tão diferentes neh... Porque eles insistem hein? – pergunta Rada – Deve ser uma coisa que um amigo meu sempre fala: "Uma mulher só serve pra encher o saco e fazer falta". – vê que algumas mulheres não gostaram do que disse – Mulherada, é ele quem escreveu, não tenho nada a ver com isso.

-Mas geralmente tem coisas do universo feminino que a gente nunca vai entender, nós homens nunca vamos entender. – começa Valentine – Por exemplo, como que aquela mulher que cera quente no corpo... Arranca todos os pelos pela raiz, essa mulher tem medo de uma barata. – olha pra platéia sem entender – Outra coisa, porque nenhuma passa no teste do _vambora_... Vocês conhecem o teste do vambora? Não? É o seguinte... Vocês vão sair você está pronto na sala e sua mulher não, normal! Aí ela vem lá de dentro e diz: "Meu bem estou pronta" aí você diz: "Então _vambora"_... Ela vai? Ela NÃO vai... Ela diz pra você: "deixa eu só trocar de bolsa, só troca de calça, só troca de blusa"... Nenhuma mulher que diz que está pronta ESTÁ pronta!

-Deve ser por isso que eu prefiro homens – diz baixo olhando de canto Valentine, mas esse escuta o que ele disse.

-Outra coisa! – finge que não escutou – Porque nenhuma mulher tem noção do tamanho da _mala... _Necessária em uma viagem? Porque vão vocês ficar fora um dia ou um ano, para longe ou para perto, o tamanho da _mala..._ Da à exata impressão de que vocês vão começar vida nova em algum lugar. – fala indignado.

-Tem uma coisa que eu nunca vou entender no universo feminino. – começa Radamanthis – É porque uma mulher chateada perde completamente o senso da objetividade e exija que o homem tenha dons advinhatórios... Experimenta chegar pra uma mulher e fala...

-Aí, aí! – bufa Valentine tentando imitar uma mulher.

-O que é isso? – pergunta sem entender.

-Mulher chateada.

-Não... Isso aí é um babuíno que você ta fazendo.

-A mulher chateada ela bufa cara!

-Assim? – ri Rada e Valentine concorda – Só um minutinho! – se aproxima de uma mulher que ta sentada perto do palco – Você é de Nilópolis moça... Você bufa assim?

-Não! Pergunta pra ele que deve trabalhar com ela que já vi que tem intimidade...

-Vocês trabalhando juntos? Ela bufa? – viu ele concordar – Hahaha...Vai toma uma cotovelada na cara hoje na mesa. – volta pra onde tava – Tudo bem, vamos supor que seja uma mulher chateada. – olha pra platéia – Experimentem chegar pra uma mulher chateada e fazer a simples pergunta: "Meu amor, mais o que foi que aconteceu?".

-Há! – começa a balançar o corpo como se tivesse com odeio, solta uma risada de quem ta com raiva e por fim se vira para Rada – Aí, aí... O que você acha?!

-Se eu achasse alguma coisa eu não perguntava neh gente?! Outra coisa que a mulher nunca vai entender é a relação do homem com seu jornal. – pega um jornal pra demonstrar melhor – Porque pra uma pessoa que gosta de ler um jornal, esse simples pedaço de papel dobradinho e arrumadinho é uma condição fundamental, não é?! E então é impressionante como que aquela mulher parece uma artesã na hora de dobrar uma camisa, maneja uma pinça como se fosse uma cirurgiã plástica na hora de fazer a sobrancelha, está mesma mulher se transforma numa completa débil mental... Na hora de dobrar um simples pedaço de papel... Porque ela vai desbeiçando o seu jornal vai fazendo um origame com ele e quando você o jornal virou uma COUVE! – grita de raiva.

-É mais o caderno de esportes ta sempre intacto – diz Valentine – Tem outra coisa que elas nunca vão entender, é a relação do homem com seu futebol. - sorri ao se lembrar do futebol – Em primeiro lugar você parece proibido de assistir qualquer jogo que não é do seu time...

-Ih, mais nem é do flamengo, pra que tu quer ver?

-Porque sim! Nós gostamos de assistir Quinze de Piracicaba compra Mogi Mirim, nós tempos prazer nisso, mas pior mesmo é quando elas resolvem VER o jogo com você...

-Amor! Posso ver o jogo contigo? – tenta fazer uma voz de mulher.

-Pode...

-Oba! – Rada começa a andar na ponta do pé como se tivesse de salto alto.

-Que isso?

-To com furúnculo na virilha! – tira uma com a cara de Valentine.

-Para! – não gosta nem um pouco da brincadeira – To vendo o jogo.

-Ta bom, mamãezinha vai fica quietinha. – deita a cabeça no ombro de Valentine.

-Ta bom, mas to vendo o jogo. – murmura.

-Te gosto meu brinquedo, minha criança de amar!

-To vendo o jogo...

-Mamãezinha te quer!

-To vendo o jogo! – Valentine começa a perder a paciência.

-Ta bom, vou fica quietinha! – deita a cabeça de novo no ombro do outro – Bochecha sem Claudinho, sou eu aqui... – Vale segura a mão do outro para fazê-lo parar.

-To vendo o jogo...

-Acordei assanhada! – passa a língua nos lábios.

-To vendo o jogo...

-Ta, me deixa espremer um cravozinho...

-Não!

-É um cravo bobo...

-To vendo o jogo! – começa a respirar fundo.

-Ta, prometo não falar mais nada. – após um curto tempo – Hum... Ta cheiroso... Hum, você ta fingindo hein! – Vale não responde nada – Ta bom... Ah amor!

-Oi?

-Sabe a Rosangela?

-Eu sei...

-A mulher do Marcos?

-Eu sei quem é!

-Tiveram neném, sabia!

-Eu to sabendo...

-Parece que é menino, sabe... É que rompeu o períneo dela, que parece...

-TO VENDO O JOGO! – grita por fim.

-Ai desculpa monstro. – Radamanthis começa a falar que nem mulher neurótica - Não sabia que não podia conversar com monstro, quando monstro ta vendo futebol... O que é, vai me agredi monstro? Aí o medo do monstro, do animalzinho! Vai se tratar doença! Olha tu num grita comigo não, vai grita com a tua aquela jararaca fedida ta?! – olha com cara de ódio – Não sou as tuas vagabundas da rua não meu amor e digo mais... Não preciso de você pra nada, pois eu me sustento sozinha. Eu trabalho na Petrobrás. – se afasta segurando o riso.

-Mas pior mesmo é quando eles resolvem torcer com você – Vale tenta segurar o riso da interpretação do outro.

-Vai, vai, vai... Vem, vem, vem... A gente ta torcendo pra quem? – fala com uma mão na cintura e movimentando muito a outra – Vai azul! Corre vermelho! Torce pro azul, que a roupa é mais bonitinha!

-Uma mulher não tem noção que comentários ela pode e não pode fazer, como por exemplo, uma falta no meio campo...

-Pênalti!

-A presença do juiz...

-Ai, eu não gosto de juiz! Parece uma bichona num tubinho preto, com aquele cabelo todo arrumadinho, com o cartãozinho dele, "me liga bofe, me liga bofe, me liga bofe".

-Eu tinha uma namorada que gostava dar notas aos jogadores...

-Se aí é nota cinco... Julio baiano é sete... Kaká é dez, é lindo! KAKÁ!

-Sem contar que a mulher nunca sabe qual é o campeonato que está em disputa e não tem noção de que algumas equipes _jamais_ vão se enfrentar. – diz Valentine segurando o riso do grito do outro – Então, uma vez eu tava no reino de Hades assistindo o seguinte jogo: Flamengo, na tela "_FLA_" contra, Clube Atlético Mineiro e na tela "_CAM". "FLA e CAM"_, A Pandora entro na sala e mando...

-Flamengo e Camarões? – Radamanthis tenta imitar a voz de Pandora.

-E a mesa redonda?

-Ih, não vou ver não que é chato! – trocam de lugares.

-Elas nunca vai entender como é que a gente poder ver o mesmo gol sendo repetido 700 vezes, por 15 câmeras, em oito programas, de seis canais diferentes. – se vira e vai se sentar no banquinho atrás de si.

-Meu amor, me desculpa, mas até eu já entendi esse gol... Você ainda não?! – olha pra cara de Valentine morrendo de vontade de rir – Foi de cabeça assim, acredita no moço, porque ele ia menti pra você? A lá, de novo... Pelo teu placar ta 58 a zero.

-Bom, então uma vez pra explicar pra Pandora o meu amor pelo futebol, eu cheguei nela e tentei usar uma comparação que achava boa e deu-se nisso. – se vira pra Rada – Meu bem!

-Oi! – abre o sorriso mais estranho que consegui e levanta as sobrancelhas junto, o que lhe deixou super estranho.

-Legal, Casei com o Shrek! – e os dois riem desse comentário – Meu bem sabe a sua novela?

-Que novela?

-Tanto faz qualquer novela...

-Ok, a América, aquela que trabalha ali o... Caco Ciocler.

-Ta bom, América... Então, meu futebol é como se fosse a América. Por quê? Porque assim como a sua novela, o futebol é uma coisa que espero, vibro, torço acompanho, to ali vidrado na tela entendeu? É isso que você precisa entender, sua novela é tão importante quando meu futebol.

-Entendi... Só tem uma diferença, sabe quando minha novela acaba não tem um programa sobre novela que a gente senta e discute: _"Cara colega, você acha que a Sol passou a fronteirado México para os EUA?", "Não, não eu discordo. A regra é clara, a Sol permaneceu no México", "Então vamos dar o replay pela câmera invertida... Vamos olhar no tira teima pra ver se a Sol entrou no EUA, da o tira teima, ela não entrou... Por 32,5 cm a Sol ficou no México"_... Isso não existe.

-Eu sei meu amor...

-Sabe nada! – finge jogar os cabelos pro lado e começar a enrolá-lo e prende-lo no alto, para cruza as pernas e olha pra platéia – Ah, não gostei não. – finge soltar o cabelo de novo e balança-lo.

Nessa hora as luzes se apagam de novo, mas a musica demora um pouco a tocar. Na mesma hora eles se levantaram saíram do palco para a próxima dupla entrar.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oiee o/ antes de mais nada, é impressão minha ou esse cap ficou maior que os outros? Acho q empolguei rsrs **

**Bom vcs devem estar penssando... Nossa o que deu nessa daí? Pois postou o capitulo maior sedo do que o esperado... Ela sempre demora seculos pra escrever um cap q qndo escreve vem com uma desculpa esfarrapada de que não deu tempo e talz... Será que ela bebeu?**

**Respondendo essas perguntas em vossas mentes... Não, eu não bebi, eu só estou com tanta fic aki que nem sei mais o que fazer, então pensei em terminar de postar essa, daí vai diminuindo o estoque aki hehehe daí qm sabe eu de mais atenção a fic dos gemeos neh xP Então essa fic vai sair rapido ^^ uma noticia boa pelo menos neh gente?!**

**E sobre o cap, não me matem, pois como estou falando desde o 1º capitulo, eu vi uns videos no youtube (não vou fala o nome pois já cansei, mas se quiserem saber, vá no cap anterior q tem a informação necessaria), então resolvi juntar os videos com os CDZ e ta dando nisso q estão vendo hehe... Então, a culpa não é do Rada nem do Vale pelo que eles falaram, não os matem, por favor xD**

**E como sempre... DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!!!**


	5. Gente que cospe

**Oláááá o/ mais uma fic de Saint Seiya, e dessa vez vai ser de humor rsrs... Pra se caso não entenderem algumas partes da fic, eu recomendo que assistam no youtube aos vídeos de "Nós na fita". Vcs iram adorar xD**

**E só pra lembrar, os personagens de saint seiya não me pertencem, e é uma fic sem fins lucrativos... Agora, boa leitura ^^**

* * *

**Gente que cospe**

E mais uma vez, mais uma dupla entra no palco, mas a musica saiu baixa e as luzes se acenderam antes da musica acabar. Um dos rapazes já estava sentado, mas o outro continuou em pé com uma cara de que iria matar uns 10 daqui a pouco.

-Bom, eu queria pedir licença... A todos os presentes. – começa Kasa com um sorriso irritado.

-Não, você não vai fazer! – diz Isaak já prevendo o que o outro irá dizer.

-Olha só pro pessoal do som... VAI TOMA NO CU HEIN!

-NÃO! – Isaak tentou parar, mas já era tarde demais.

- Boa tarde! – sorri Io para a platéia enquanto de senta.

-Odeio gente que cospe! – começa Isaak mudando de assunto – Acho desagradável. Pior é que por uma lei de murphy a pessoa que cospe e NÃO saber que cospe é aquela que fala mais de perto com você.

-A gente tem um amigo que cospe sabe, ele é marina também. Mas ele num cospe uma gotinha ou outra não, é uma chuva de baba na cara da pessoa. – explica Io – Então é até interessante quando ele se aproxima da platéia. – se aproxima, mas vê uns afastarem as cabeças instintivamente – Não se preocupei que eu não vou cuspir em vocês não, fiquem tranqüilos... A cara de pânico das pessoas com medo daquela chuva de baba na cara... Aquela baba no contra luz até fica bonito de olha gente.

-É só não é bonito quando é com a gente! – se aproxima Io pra ajudar na explicação – Que da um desespero danado ele vem com aquela cara animada, com jeito de historia grande e se posta na nossa frente aí vira uma espécie de balé... Pois você daí um passo pra trás, ele da um passo pra trás, você da um passo pro lado, ele da um passo pro lado. – os dois vão dando os passos conforme Isaak explicava – Você não escapa do cara de jeito nenhum. Acontece _mais ou menos_ assim... – Se vira de frente para Io – E aí?

-Fala meu filho? – finge estar cuspindo na cara de Isaak.

-Fala rapaz tudo bem com você? – finge limpar a baba.

- Eu feliz de te ver, muito feliz! È uma felicidade tremenda. – da uma pequena pausa – Escuta! Soube do Flávio?

-Flávio não... Vamos falar do Almir?!

-Não, vamos falar do Flávio! – insistiu Io.

-O que ouvi? – Isaak viu que num tinha jeito.

-Faleceu!

-Morreu, morreu! – tenta fazer o outro para de usar palavras com "F".

-Faleceu! Eu fui no funeral! – e a chuva de baba continuava – Família toda lá.

-Eu conheço a família...

-Conhece o seu Francisco dona Marine, a Fábia e a Patrícia?

-Patrícia... Não! – fala com a mão em um de seus olhos, pois um "cuspe" entrou em seu olho.

-Que foi? Fico triste é?

-É... É tudo lagrima. – diz irônico.

-Ah eu não gosto de tiver triste, fica feliz.

-Eu to feliz...

-Fica feliz!

-EU TO FELIZ! – grita já não agüentando as babas caindo sem cima de si.

-Que bom! Que bom hehehe...

-Mas o Flavio morreu de que?

-Fogo na fazenda.

-Morreu queimado. – se arrepende de ter feito a pergunta.

-Foi flambado, o Flavio flambo. Quando a família viu FLUFT já tinha queimado hahaha...

-Viu vamos trocar de assunto. – enquanto tenta mudar de assunto limpa as gotas que caíram no seu rosto disfarçadamente.

-É vamos falar de coisas felizes, porque eu quero te ver feliz. – e começa tudo de novo – Fica feliz.

-Eu to feliz...

-Fica feliz!

-Eu to...

-Feliz!

-EU TO FELIZ!

-Que bom! – sorri – E você e Fabiola?

-Terminei! Terminei... Agora eu estou com a Joana. – diz quase cantarolando – Joana não tem _fa, fé, fi, fo..._

-Ah não me fala isso hehehe... É uma pena mesmo.

-É acabo, mas vamos falar de esporte!

-Esporte, o meu forte.

-No ultimo campeonato brasileiro, qual foi o ultimo jogo que você viu no maracanã?

-Foi _fla x flu!_

-Viu gente não adianta você querer escapar porque a baba _vem_ na sua cara e nesse momento você percebe é a sensibilidade da pele humana para a BABA! – diz Isaak após a encenação – Pois se tiver chovendo você demora uns 10 minutos pra nota, mas se uma gota de baba toca sua pele, você percebe na hora. – diz por fim.

-Pior quando essa gota de baba cai no seu lábio inferior. – Io escuta a platéia concordar – Você já começa a falar de forma esquisita com a pessoa... Com medo de engolir aquela gota de baba. – a platéia ri – Ao mesmo tempo você fica nervoso com medo daquela gota de baba secar neh gente?! Porque se a gota seca significa que você absolveu a baba do coleginha, o que não é legal!

-E aí é que você vê que não da pra disfarça. – começa Isaak – Você esta com aquela gota de baba no lábio inferior, então você já não escuta o que a pessoa fala você fica apenas esperando o momento que ela vai desviar o olhar pra você limpar. Quando ela devia. – Io desvia o olhar e Isaak finge limpar a baba.

-QUE FOI?

-Ah! – e mais chuva de baba.

-Foi cisco?

-FOI! FOI CISCO...

-Ah deixa que eu assopro! – pega Isaak pelo pescoço e aproxima-se para "assoprar o cisco".

-NÃO! – grita desesperado.

E nesse momento as luzes se apagam e a musica recomeça, os dois saem do palco rindo da apresentação que fizeram. Pelo jeito eles adoraram fazer esses comentários.

-Cara isso me fez me lembra do Kasa. – diz Io.

-Verdade, esse sim tem chuva de baba. – concorda Isaak e os dois riem mais ainda.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Oieee como vai povo??? Gostaram desse capitulo? Espero que sim e pelo jeito ta indo bem rapido essa fic neh?! Desse jeito essa fic vai acaba bem rapidinho e logo logo vou poder trazer fics novas xD deve ter umas 3 ou 4 em andamento, só que qro deixa-las beeeeeem adiantadas pra não acontecer o msm que ta acontecendo com a fic dos gemeos -.-**

**Espero ter agradado a todos com esse cap (apesar de ter sido meio nogento xP) e espero por suas reviews, pois pra não perder o costume...**

**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!!!! \o/**

**Até a proxima gente o/**


	6. Pensamentos

**Oláááá o/ mais uma fic de Saint Seiya, e dessa vez vai ser de humor rsrs... Pra se caso não entenderem algumas partes da fic, eu recomendo que assistam no youtube aos vídeos de "Nós na fita". Vcs iram adorar xD**

**E só pra lembrar, os personagens de saint seiya não me pertencem, e é uma fic sem fins lucrativos... Agora, boa leitura ^^**

* * *

**Pensamento**

E a próxima dupla entra no palco batendo palmas de felicidade, parece que o operador de som acertou dessa vez. As luzes se acendem e a musica para junto.

-Demorou, mas entenderam neh? – diz Minos.

-É! Acho que nesse ritmo... – Áiacos é interrompido.

-Às vezes é a criação que...

-Pensamentos. – começa Aiacos, mas escuta um barulho – Não, mas continua o rami, oh! – aponta para o aparelho – Desliga o som!

-Hehehe... – Minos ri, pois o operador demora a desligar o som – È uma coisa por hora. – olha no relógio.

-Mas também não vai querer que acerte _tudo_, neh? – zoa com o operador.

-É verdade, mas vamos lá!

-Pensamentos! Não gosto quando eu chego num restaurante e pergunto ao garçom o tamanho da pizza e ele fala que é do tamanho do prato. – a platéia ri – Eu sei lá, qual é o tamanho do prato! – pequena pausa – Existem pratos de vários tamanhos, às vezes o prato não ta na mesa. Para o garçom o prato varia, ele diz: _"É mais ou menos uma coisa assim"_. – "imita" o gesto do garçom de aumenta e diminui (no bom sentido povo ò.ó) – Imagina se esse método se espalha para outras profissões, tipo seu filho ta nascendo e você pergunta ao medico: "Mas qual é o tamanho do bebê?" e ele diz: "Ah, um badejo médio!". – olha com raiva para platéia.

-Poodle só devia nascer fêmea! – olha sério – Da um desgosto tremendo ver aquele cachorro com uma pinta de boióla, todo raspado, a bunda de fora, tornozeleira, o pompom, aquela cara com a orelha do lado com um lado e daí, qual é o nome? _"É Alfredo"_. – olha com ódio – Ah, não é não! Não é mesmo.

-Não gosto quando repórter aério, aquele que da as noticias do transito lá de cima diz assim: _"Temos um engarrafamento na Avenida Brasil e na ponte Rio Niterói temos uma pequena retenção na praça do pedágio"_. É lógico que tem retenção na praça do pedágio. – olha indignado – È porque as pessoas precisam PARAR para PAGAR o pedágio. – sorri irônico – ele queria o que? Que os carros passassem e iam jogando o dinheiro pela janela: "NÃO PODE PARA! NÃO PODE PARA!" – balança a cabeça e olha pros lados segurando o riso.

-Meu amigo cheirado de calcinha! – diz Minos rindo – Pensou que eu não tinha escutado neh? Mas presta a atenção, você sabia que a gente consegue medir a distancia pelo tempo? Por exemplo: "Qual a distancia daqui até lá? Há uns vinte minutos." Funciona neh? – vai dizendo super calmo – Mas o contrario não funciona, tipo: "Quanto tempo de duração tem essa peça? Há uns 30 km!" Não funciona neh? – vê quase ninguém rindo – Nem a piada neh? É uma merda essa piada, Também acho! – força um sorriso e vira para Aiacos – Pode seguir! – Aiacos não se agüenta e ri – Você tinha que me dar a pior piada nessa sena!

-Pobre não troca de roupa! – tenta segurar o riso – Roupa é que troca de pobre. É do pai pro filho, do filho pro irmão, do irmão pro primo, do primo pro vizinho. – fala bem rápido – A sempre um pobre novo para uma roupa velha. – e o povo ri mais ainda – Outro dia mesmo, eu vi uma criança que devia ter uns cinco anos, isso é sem sacanagem, com a camisa escrito assim: "_Muriqui 72"_ é sacanagem isso! E outra coisa é pobre incoerente, tipo, passa o ano inteiro dizendo que não tem nada, daí vem uma enchente e diz que perdeu tudo. Como?

Após dizer isso, as luzes se apagam e começa a musica e os dois saem do palco rindo, apesar de ter sido curta a apresentação deles, Minos e Aiacos até gostaram. É capaz de eles saírem do reino de Hades e vir nos visitas mais vezes.

**Continua...**

* * *

**E mais um cap no ar! \o/ Sim eu sei gente, esse foi mais curto do que os outros, mas foi preciso esse cap pra poder vir os outros. Acho que dessa vez eu demorei neh? Rsrs tenho explicações (sim ouviram bem: EXPLICAÇÕES) para isso.**

**Primeiro é pq to vidrada em Naruto, to vendo os episódios que andem perdendo (leia-se: da 5ª temporada em diante), segundo é pq eu não sabia se fazia esse cap ou não e tbm não sabia que dupla colocar aqui.**

**Isso msm, vcs entenderam bem, várias duplas aqui eu só decidi na hora, outras duplas já estão em seus devidos lugares xD**

**E qualquer duvida, vejam o vídeo "Nóis na fita: pensamentos" lá saberão direito o que se passou aqui. E como sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ \o/**


	7. Palavrões

**Oláááá o/ mais uma fic de Saint Seiya, e dessa vez vai ser de humor rsrs... Pra se caso não entenderem algumas partes da fic, eu recomendo que assistam no youtube aos vídeos de "Nós na fita". Vcs iram adorar xD**

**E só pra lembrar, os personagens de saint seiya não me pertencem, e é uma fic sem fins lucrativos... Agora, boa leitura ^^**

**AVISO URGENTE: QUEM NÃO GOSTA DE PALAVRÕES, SE OFENDE EM LER ALGO QUE FALE DE PALAVRÕES, EU RECOMENDO, NÃO LEIA ESSE CAPITULO! Agora se não se ofende, sinta-se a vontade.**

* * *

**Palavrões**

E a 7ª dupla entra no palco, dessa vez a musica com a luz entraram e saíram no momento certo. A dupla foi em direção dos bancos enquanto tocava a musica e eles escutaram alguém da platéia gritar "_gostoso"_.

-Alguém falou gostoso! – diz o de voz bem sedutora – Quem foi hein? – alguém levanta a mão e mostrar quem foi q ela chamou.

-Foi você mio amore? – a vê concordar – Eu te agradeço! – sorri sedutor.

-Agradece é? – cruza os braços irritado – Queridinha, não abusa muito da sorte, pois esse gostosão aqui é MEU!

-Calma fiore, ela só fez um elogio! – tenta acalmar a fera, digo, Afrodite – Mas que tal começar, si?

-Está bem! – se deu por vencido – Mas antes de começar, eu queria dizer que a cena que vem agora, ouve uma discussão muito grande. Se a gente fazia ou não. – diz calmamente – Só que por fim concordamos em deixar vocês decidirem, sabem por quê? É que nessa cena tem muito palavrão, pois ela fala _de_ palavrão. – faz cara de tédio, parece que nem ele queria isso – É que tem gente que não gosta e a gente respeita isso.

-E se for o caso, nós trocamos por uma outra cena, que é uma porcaria, mas enfim, não tem palavrão. – diz Mascara da Morte – Então fica a critério de vocês. Quem não quer ouvir palavrão? – pergunta só que ninguém levanta a mão.

-Porra! – Dido olha assustado – Mas eu jurava que a senhora iria levantar o dedo – vai da direção de uma senhora – Hei queridinha, é a senhora mesmo, não olha pra traz não – todos riem – Tão distinta tão quietinha... Alias, acho que essa senhora conhece você amorzinho.

-Ah é? Per que? – pergunta sem entender.

-É que desde a hora que entramos, ela fico agarrada na bolsa de um jeito.

-Há há há... Muito engraçado amore. – diz irônico.

-Qual o nome da senhora? – ela responde – Lucia? Bom, dona Lucia... Podemos falar palavrão a vontade então? Então vamos nessa...

-Olha gente, o povo aqui deixou viu? Então nada de corta nosso cachê que já é curto.

-Também, não vamos ser hipócritas, pois quem não fala palavrão, _pensa_ palavrão.

-Hoje então io pensei muito – diz com pouco caso.

-Imaginem só. – começa Dido - Dona Lucia vai saindo de casa... Lépida, fagueira, serelepe pimpona... Sai correndo e da uma leve topada numa pedra, o que vem na cabeça de dona Lucia? Ela olha pra pedra e diz: _"Hum... Traquinas"_. – olha para platéia negando com a cabeça – Dona Lucia sai correndo e pisa num prego até o talo e fala: _"Ah danado, inconveniente"_. – foi se sentar no banco atrás de si – Então, vai amore... Vai estourar o microfone, mas manda ver.

-Eu que começo neh? – Dido concorda – Então deixa eu afastar o microfone um pouco. – Mask da um sorriso sacana, respira fundo e solta – FODA-SE! Olha só que beleza de palavrão... O Foda-se é um palavrão libertador, que te desestressa e te coloca no eixo. – por algum motivo Dido abre um sorriso – Um foda-se bem mandado chega até dar sono. Situação em que se usa o foda-se. Você ta afim de uma garota, chega junto e ela fala não, o que você faz? Chora? Não. Vira pra ela e diz assim: _"O gatinha, não vai ficar comigo não? FODA-SE!"._

-Tem coisas que realmente, só o palavrão traduz. – começa Dido – Por exemplo, nada como dar idéia de quantidade do que pra caralho. Um exemplo científico, na Via Láctea tem muita estrela?

-Não.

-Tem bastante estrela?

-Também não.

-Tem estrela pra chuchu? – essa pergunta de Dido sai mais afetada.

-Que chuchu o que? – responde Mascara já sem humor.

-A Via Láctea tem estrela pra _caralho_. – diz Dido – O sol é quente pra _caralho._ O universo é antigo pra _caralho._ – Dido olha pra Mask e ri sem querer – O templo de câncer é horrível pra _caralho._

-O templo de peixes é libélula pra _caralho._ – Mask não gostando da brincadeira resolveu devolver.

-Se bem que você gosta! – diz se virando pra frente e a platéia aplaude.

-NEM FODENDO! – grita com toda a força – Que beleza hein? Agora fiquei todo arrepiado... Porque pra caralho é muito e nem fodendo é nada, neh? – e o povo ria mais ainda – Uma situação, aquele filho pentelho chega pra você e diz assim: _"Pai, empresta a chave do carro pra ir ao baile funk lá no centro de Atenas?"_ aí você vira pra ele e diz assim: _"Suéquinho que papai ama... NEM FODENDO!"_. Cabo! Isso vira um trauma na vida do bambino que ele nem sai mais do quarto. Quando vê um carro desmaia.

-Com essa mesma idéia de negação, mas com certo sarcasmo, nós temos o porra nenhuma. – Diz Afrodite tranquilamente – O porra nenhuma é bom pra usar no trabalho, serve muito pra distribuir biografia. Por exemplo, nossa Deusa é PHD. PHD? PHD _porra nenhuma._

-PUTA QUE PARIU! – grita Mascara da Morte – Puta que pariu é que nem tipo o foda-se. Ele te relaxa, desestressa, te coloca no eixo, mas te da poder, coisa que o foda-se não faz. – diz com um sorriso – Tu manda um puta que pariu bem mandado, os mano fala:_ "Esse cara manda hein?"_... Situação: Você quer se comunicar e a pessoa num deixa você fala.

-Não me deixa fala primeiro? – começa Dido atrapalhando.

-Não deixa só eu concluir aqui...

-Não, é que eu queria falar uma coisa...

-Me deixa termina aqui...

-Mas, eu só queria fala uma coisa...

-PUTA QUE PARIU! – fecha uma das mãos e aponta pra ela fechada – Olha o poder aqui na tua mão... Ninguém manda mais que você naquele ambiente. Ainda tem as variações quando você precisa de tempo pra pensa, como por exemplo: Abriu a porta do quarto e pego tua mulher com o amante na cama e então? _Puta que 'o' pariu_. Tu já pensa, mato ela, mato ele, entro na brincadeira. Você ganha um raciocínio. Agora se for tua mulher que te pegar com a amante na cama, daí é _Puta que 'me' pariu._ – diz na maior calma só vendo a platéia rir.

-Vai toma no cú! – diz Afrodite de supetão.

-Que isso fiore?

-Não, calma mozão. – começa a explicação – Mas vai toma no cú já virou um palavrão desgastado, virou vírgula. – Mask concorda – Hoje em dia as pessoas falam vai toma no cú pra tudo, até pra agradar alguém. – Mask só vai concordando com seu fiore – É mesmo gente! É sério. Por exemplo, você recebe aquele presente que você não esperava você vai e fala: "_Ah, vai toma no cú! Como você sabia que eu queria isso? Ah, vai toma no cú!"_. – diz bem afetado – Hoje em dia se você quer mesmo mandar alguém toma no cú, você da o endereço do cú pra pessoa... Você fala: _Oh rapaz, vai toma bem no meio do olho do seu..._ Ai se a pessoa tiver cabeça boa ela vai!

-FUDEU! – parecia que Mask estava adorando, pois só gritava os palavrões – Fudeu é a morte a beira do abismo. – pequena pausa – Ainda tem a variação, com um pé na cabeça que é o: FUDEU DE VEZ! Situação, ta dirigindo seu carro bêbado, sem sua documentação e a documentação o carro, aí vem uma blitz, o guarda fala encosta, chega na janela e fala: "Cidadão, o documento." E você: "Seu guarda... FUDEU DE VEZ!

-Esse aí é o único que não concordo, por que...

-Foda-se e vai toma bem no meio do olho do seu cú!

-Que isso! – a platéia se mata de rir.

E como sempre, as luzes se apagam e a musica entra junto, os dois saem do palco, Mascara morrendo de rir, pois adorou fazer essa apresentação, Afrodite não podia negar, também adorou, mas bem antes de entrarem em seus camarins Dido resolve dizer algo.

-Mask, eu até posso tomar no cú, mas acho que vou precisar de uma ajudinha! – sorri malicioso entrando em seu camarim, Mascara não perde tempo e o segue.

**Continua... **

* * *

**E finalmente Mask e Dido aparecem \o/ nossa essa eu achei a cara do Mascara (pq será? ¬¬) Espero que não tenham achado muito ofensivo ou coisa parecida, mas eu avisei lá em cima, então não venham reclamar no meu ouvido depois ¬¬'**

**Espero que tenham gostado. E em uma das reviews alguém perguntou se não terá Kamus e Miro, e eu digo, LOGICO QUE SIM! POIS SÃO MEUS FAVORITOS! E eu tenho uma especial pra eles hehehe...**

**Então só pra não perder o vicio... DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	8. Trocadilhos de Duplo Sentido

**Oláááá o/ mais uma fic de Saint Seiya, e dessa vez vai ser de humor rsrs... Pra se caso não entenderem algumas partes da fic, eu recomendo que assistam no youtube aos vídeos de "Nós na fita". Vcs iram adorar xD**

**E só pra lembrar, os personagens de saint seiya não me pertencem, e é uma fic sem fins lucrativos... Agora, boa leitura ^^**

* * *

**Trocadilhos de duplo sentido**

Após tocar a musica, as luzes se acendem revelando mais uma dupla, as mulheres ao vê-los – e a autora também, diga-se de passagem - começaram a babar. Um deles estava com uma expressão séria, mas aparentava estar de "bom humor". O outro era mais sorridente.

-Nada pior do que gente que non sabe contar piada! – após dizer isso começa apontar discretamente para seu companheiro que percebe.

-Hei francês, eu vi hein!

-O que mon amour? – se faz de desentendido.

-Oras, com um cabelo desse tamanho até fez sombra aqui! – diz em tom de deboche – O cara tem uma juba de um leão na cabeça, acha que eu não veria ele balançando a cabeça, por mais imperceptível que fosse, na minha direção?

-Bien, mas além desse aqui, existem vários tipos de pessoas que não sabem contar piada, como por exemplo, tem aquele cara que ri muito da própria piada. – ao dizer isso, o outro começa a rir.

-Hahaha... Vou te conta uma piada hahaha...

-Conta aí, Miro!

-Ah, é muito boa hahaha...

-Então conta, mon ange.

-Hahaha... É assim hahaha... Você ta ouvindo neh? Hahaha... – Miro ria tanto que não dava pra entender nada.

-Non estou ouvindo nada! – diz Kamus mais sério.

-Hahaha... É que foi assim hahaha... E então for... Hahaha... E eu é q não fui Hahaha... – ninguém entendia o que ele falava – E ainda levou dois irmãos hahaha... – termina a "piada" e olha para Kamus tentando controlar a risada – Muito boa neh? – após um curto silencio Kamus começa.

-Tem aquele cara que sem querer entrega a piada. – se vira pra Miro – Rapaz! Vou te conta uma piada ótima.

-Conta meu geladinho!

-Dois portugueses entraram num bar neh? Um era veado... Pow falei o final! – diz com uma carinha triste.

-E tem gente que não tem ritmo contando piada. – se vira pra Kamus – Oh, vou te conta, te conta uma piada que é ótima.

-Ah conta aí então.

-Me deixa só lembrar, espera aí! – após um tempo pensando – Ah lembrei é ótima... Era uma vez, dois. Dois? Dois! Dois? DOIS! Dois... Portugueses, o Manuel e o...

-Joaquim?

-Pow você conhece a piada, eu não vou te conta! – se vira pra frente com carinha emburrada.

-E aquela pessoa que gosta de trocadilho antigo? – diz Kamus com desgosto – Trocadilho que todo mundo já conhece... Gente! Vamos fazer um_ pacto_, nós que estamos aqui nessa tarde. – começa sem tirar sua expressão de sério – Nunca mais, quando alguém colocar um _pavê_ na mesa... – tenta continuar sério – Alguém tem o direito de dizer: _É pavê ou é pra come?_

-Muito menos quando encontrar um amigo bem vestido, de cabelo cortado e perfumado, não vira pra ele e fala:_ Aí hein... Vai fazer exame de fezes_.

-Ou então sai com aquela família grande pra janta e alguém senta na cabeceira da mesa e alguém diz: _Vai paga a conta!_

-E na hora dos parabéns, aquele bobalhão que canta bem assim.

-Parabéns pra você! Nessa data querida... – começa Miro e Kamus juntos, mas Miro atrapalha.

-Parabéns pra você, parabéns pra você, parabéns pra você... E bobalhão! – termina Miro a "musica".

-Ou enton aquele seu amigo que vai embora da festa de madrugada e chega pra você e fala: _Rapaz, eu tenho que ir embora, pois amanha eu tenho que levantar cedo_ e você _Amanhã não, pois já passou da meia noite!_ Desagradável. E gente que gosta do trocadilho de duplo sentido. – olha pro lado onde esta Miro – Aquelas pegadinhas, como se você fosse descobrir que era veado porque ele falou! Você fala pra um cara desses:_ Então eu sentei neh?_ E ele daí: _Ah to certo!_ Então a gente ficou imaginando como seria, por exemplo, um telefonema entre duas pessoas que só fazem trocadilhos de duplo sentido e seria mais ou menos assim. – Kamus pegou o celular e Miro fez o mesmo.

-Alô? – diz Miro.

-Alô Miro? Como você ta?

-Não como você, mas gostaria! – sorri sacana.

-Olha Miro eu to ligando pra pedir a tua ajuda profissional! – diz Kamus sem tirar sua expressão séria como sempre.

-Opa, pode falar aí rapaz.

-É que eu to abrindo uma fabrica de ralo.

-Fabrica de ralo, é? – pergunta Miro interessado.

-É ralo, ralo, sabe?

-Sei sim.

-E eu non tenho onde expor. – diz casualmente – E eu sei que você tem um quintal grande nos fundos de seu templo e eu queria saber, eu não poderia expor o ralo aí atrás? – pergunta como se não fosse nada.

-Num vai da não! – tenta disfarça um sorriso malicioso – Não vai da não, pois eu to com um estoque de antena aqui, porque agora eu vendo antena neh...

-Ah é?

-É sim e eu ia até te chamar pra vender antena comigo, o negocio é simples, você vende quatro e eu te dou uma montada¹.

-Num vai dar non mon ange, é que eu to abrindo uma barraca na feira.

-Ah é?

-É uma barraca de caqui! – diz Kamus abrindo um sorriso imperceptível.

-Caqui? – se admira Miro.

-Eu até ia te pedir um dinheiro emprestado pra compra caqui. Que é assim, acabou caqui que te pago na hora.

-Vou empresta não, porque eu vi que você é mau caráter. Cuidado hein, fica passando os amigos pra trás, vai fica sujo na rodinha. – Miro não se controla e ri.

-Miro me admira você falar um negócio desses de mim, um cara culto que nem você. Você non é culto? – Kamus quase ri ao falar isso.

-Ah é eu sou, eu leio muito.

-Ta sempre lendo! – Kamus faz de tudo pra não rir.

-Ah eu adoro ler.

-Ta sempre carregando um livro.

-É sempre. – sorri Miro "inocentemente".

-É livro pra lá, é livro pra cá... Ta com o livrinho aí agora?

-To não rapaz, você que é um cara muito inteligente. Eu atrás de você me sinto um jegue. – sorri Miro BEM malicioso.

-Vamos trocar de assunto. – Miro concorda – Eu vi que você comprou um carro.

-É sim, eu comprei um carro novo.

-Pelo que vi o porta-malas é imenso, agora o espaço interno nem tanto.

-É pequeno por dentro mesmo.

-Até me falaram que você carrega pouco na frente e o grosso você leva atrás. – ao dizer isso, Kamus cora.

-Hum... – solta Miro um pequeno gemido e cruza bem as pernas – Vamos mudar de assunto? – Kamus concorda – Olha, eu vou fazer um churrasco aqui no meu templo amanhã e eu sei que você entende muito de churrasco, é verdade?

-Oui, é verdade.

-Você num sabe se um quilo de lingüiça da pra vinte comer?

-Non da non meu lindo.

-É pouco é? – Miro segura o riso.

-Sabe esse negócio falando de comida me lembrou de um incidente que aconteceu aqui no meu templo hoje.

-Que couve?

-Eu fui cozinhar um ovo, escorreguei e deixei o ovo cair... E quando quebrou, tinha um pintinho no ovo. Rapaz tinha um pintinho no ovo... Agora, imagina se eu cozinho com o pinto dentro?

-Eu não preciso imagina francês. – sussurra, mas Kamus ouve e olha bravo – Digo... Eu to fraco a beça de imaginação, mas olha... Olha a coincidência, eu também to na cozinha agora.

-É mesmo? – Kamus se surpreende.

-É que eu to fazendo um cafezinho, você gosta de café neh?

-Oui, eu adoro café! – diz Kamus.

-Agora uma coisa que eu não me lembro... Você gosta do café da cafeteira ou do coador é mais forte? – por algum motivo desconhecido, Miro pressiona suas pernas cruzadas uma na outra.

-Da cafeteira neh Miro! – outro motivo também desconhecido faz Kamus cruzar suas pernas – Agora, você com essa piada, o que vai ter de gente na Petrobras falando isso pra moça do cafezinho, vai fica uma coisa desagradável!

-É maneiro... A idéia é essa hehe...

-Agora mon cher você quase acertou... Parce que eu gosto muito de café, mas eu prefiro o sorvete. – Kamus da uma pequena pausa – Rapaz eu gosto tanto de sorvete que essa noite eu sonhei que a gente tava vendendo sorvete.

-Ah é?

-Oui, mas nós éramos concorrentes. Cada um com sua carrocinha. Eu ia atrás empurrando e gritando _KIBON_ e você ia na frente gritando _IOPA_. – diz Kamus sério.

-Olha aí Kyu, mais uma outra coincidência, pois eu também sonhei com você essa noite. – pequena pausa – Tive um sonho muito bonito. Sonhei que você vinha correndo na minha direção, chegava na minha frente e se ajoelhava com um terço na mão, dois terços na boca... Uma coisa bonita mesmo. – vê que quase ninguém ri – Entenderam... _Um terço_ na mão...

-Non! Non explica Miro! – até Kamus tenta segurar o riso – Vamos trocar de assunto...

-Ta bom geladinho.

-Vamos falar de futebol. – Miro concorda – Continua jogando muito futebol? – pergunta Kamus.

-Opa, adoro! – diz Miro abrindo um sorriso.

-Você sabe que isso me preocupa neh? – diz Kamus com uma voz de preocupação - Já que futebol é um esporte muito violento... Enton você deve estar levando muita bolada no queixo e cabeçada no céu da boca!

-Eu parei de jogar bola, sabe? – tenta ficar sério – Você é que jogou um bolão que eu me lembro... Chegou jogar até com os profissionais, neh?

-Oui, foi sim!

-Você também jogou com Zinho, não jogo? – Miro tenta segurar o riso – Você jogou com Zinho no flamengo que eu me lembro... Chegou jogar com Zinho até no Japão.

-O rapaz, me admira ouvir você dizer um negócio desses de mim, um cara _religioso_ que nem você. Você non é religioso? – pergunta Kamus.

-Ah eu sou mesmo! – confirma Miro.

-Você é católico neh?

-Sou! Fui no Vaticano até!

-Você foi ao Vaticano, que bacana! Que bonito. – diz Kamus todo encantado.

-Fui conhecer o Papa lá.

-Foi conhecer o Papa? – pergunta Kamus impressionado – E você continua fazendo visita papal²?

-Eu... – ao entender o que Kamus disse tenta pensar em algo para dizer – To meio brigado com a igreja... É rapaz, eles tão querendo colocar dois em vez de um só...

-Deux? – se assusta Kamus.

-É dois... Kyu, você é a favor que entre mais um membro! – sorri sacana.

-Vamos trocar de assunto petit. – pequena pausa – Vem cá, eu fiquei sabendo que a Shina iria ao cinema com o Deba, mas eles non vão mais neh?

-Anh? – Miro olha pra Kamus sem entender.

-Esse é nova mesmo. – sorri Kamus esperto – Surprise! – ri Kamus – Enton, a Shina ia ao cinema com Aldebaran, mas non vai mais neh... Enton, eu encontrei com Shina antes de vir pra cá e ela me ofereceu as duas entradas.

-Hahaha... – Miro da uma risada forçada, pois não gostou do "trocadilho" – Bacana... E agora?

-Agora eu vou ter que desligar. – Kamus tenta parar de rir – Olha... Lembrança aí de quem for da família.

-Tah... Ah oh! – Miro se lembra de algo – Você me desculpa se eu te machuquei por dentro, é que eu sou muito cabeça dura. Mas nunca se esqueça que quem bateu, mas qualquer coisa a mulher dele vai ta lá.

-Hein? – pergunta Kamus sem entender.

-DENTRO! – grita e na mesma hora as luzes se apagam e a musica entra junto.

Ao apagar das luzes, Miro e Kamus se levantam e saem do palco de mãos dadas e um "pouco" apressados. Vão direto para o camarim e se trancam lá.

**Continua...**

* * *

_**¹ Bom como puderam ver, já que euzinha não entendi direito o que disseram, eu escrevi "montada" msm, foi a única coisa q entendi**_

_**² Err... Esse não tem muito motivo, mas é q se caso alguém não tiver entendido, não adianta pergunta pra mim, pois tbm não entendi o q significa "visita papal" *leva pedrada*. **_

_**Deux – é dois em francês.**_

_**Surprise – é surpresa em francês.**_

**Agora sim! Eu só não falo que amei o cap, pois sou suspeita pra falar ¬¬ e me desculpem a demora, é q estou qrendo adiantar a fic "Separados ao nascer" então deu nisso rsrs um pequeno atraso, espero q isso não ocorra de novo, mas nunca se sabe rsrs**

**E tbm mais uma coisinha... Eu to tão cheia de fics aki q não sei ql fazer primeiro e uma pequena novidade... **

**Para os fãs (se é q tem algum) da fic "Da amizade para o Amor" eu já estou fazendo a terceira temporada, mas não sei qndo irei postar =/ **

**Mas só pra saberem, o casal principal será Shion e Dohko =D tadinho deles. Todo mundo ganhou alguém nas minhas fics menos os dois, então estou fazendo essa pra eles, mas não se preocupem terá outros casais e qm sabe algum lemon ^^ se bem q essa parte (o lemon) irá depender da empolgação da turma kkkk até mais gente e como sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	9. Recordes

**Oláááá o/ mais uma fic de Saint Seiya, e dessa vez vai ser de humor rsrs... Pra se caso não entenderem algumas partes da fic, eu recomendo que assistam no youtube aos vídeos de "Nós na fita". Vcs iram adorar xD**

**E só pra lembrar, os personagens de saint seiya não me pertencem, e é uma fic sem fins lucrativos... Agora, boa leitura ^^**

* * *

**Recordes**

Após um curto tempo as luzes voltam, a musica diminui e no palco, já sentados em seus bancos, dois serem belos, mas com energias malignas em suas voltas.

-Alpinismo é um negocio que não entendo! – começa Faraó¹ – FULANO DE TAL VAI ESCALAR O EVEREST! Primeira pergunta... PARA QUE? – olha com um sorriso sacana pra platéia – Aí o cara faz o seguinte... Pega uma mochila, bota 50 quilos de equipamento dentro, uma roupa desconfortável, um sapato de pelúcia com um prego em baixo e começa a subir. – diz calmamente – Sobe, sobe, sobe, começa a ficar frio e o cara começa a congela. A ponta do dedo fica preta, a meleca congela, a boca explode. A cara é cinza o cabelo é ridículo, mas o cara vai subindo, porque o objetivo do cara é chegar lá em cima. – pequena pausa – E filmagem de alpinismo, vocês já viram? Aquele cara com uma cara de que já morreu e não avisaram a ele, com a câmera a um palco do rosto... Bom é mais ou menos assim.

As luzes se apagam e aparece Lune² com uma lanterna no rosto para simular a câmera, uma toalha em volta do pescoço como se fosse as roupas pesadas que os alpinistas usam e começa a falar com a voz tremida como se estivesse muito frio ali dentro.

-Fa-faltam só... 80 km de subida... Comida acabou... Não si-sinto nada do joelho pra baixo... Comi meu indicador ontem... Queria manda um beijo pra minha mãe, do-dona Lucia... E dizer que assim que o ava-va-valange passar... Eu vou continuar subindo... Em nome do reino Hades. – ao terminar as luzes voltam e ele volta pro lugar.

-Então como vocês viram é mais ou menos assim. E daí o cara continua subindo... Vai subindo, vai subindo, vai subindo. Vai ficando muito alto o ar começa a ficar rarefeito, aí o cara já não fala coisa com coisa, ou diz que viu a mãe que morreu, ou então que viu um elefante cor de rosa, troco uma idéia com Deus, mas ele vai subindo, o negocio do cara é chega lá em cima, e vai subindo, e vai subindo, e vai subindo, e vai subindo... É uma falta de ar horrível e vai subindo, e vai subindo, chega lá em cima... E DESCE! – olha irritado para a platéia – É fora de brincadeira, ele não faz NADA NO ALTO DA MONTANHA! Ele não rouba uma pedra, ele não planta uma arvore, ele não SE MATA! Porque se ele se matasse, a mulher dele tirava uma onda em casa, tipo: "Pow, seu marido se matou neh?" e ela "Mas foi no Everest". – a platéia ri – Nem isso, pois o cara nem lembra de nada, pois o ar estava rarefeito, ele estava LOUCO! A pessoa pergunta: "E aí, como é lá em cima?" e ele "Neve, muito neve", "Sim e o que mais?", "Ah, céu azul..." Se é assim, enfia a mão na geladeira e olha pra cima cacete. Pra que faz isso? NÃO ENTENDO ALPINISMO! – diz Faraó por fim.

-Não, e quando eu leio no jornal uma noticia dizendo assim: _Fulano de tal foi escalar o Himalaia e morreu congelado_. A primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça é... E daí? O normal é morrer congelado. – diz Lune – Alguém de nós, ou melhor, de vocês, pois somos espectros e não morremos. – olhar cínico – Mas se qualquer um de vocês que fizer uma merda dessas, _vai_ morrer congelado. – pequena pausa – Mas ser humano não pode ver alguma coisa que vai dar errado, que ele vai lá e tenta fazer. – olha com uma cara de quem quer rir.

-Ih, rapaz, você sabe que outro dia eu tava lendo no jornal o seguinte: _Fulano de tal, maior duble americano, morre tentando bater seu próprio Recorde... Saltar sobre 25 carros em chamas com seu triciclo._ – olha Faraó com um ódio mortal – BEM FEITO! Pra que este IDIOTA foi fazer essa merda? O Recorde era DELE. – pequena pausa – Dona Lucia, raciocina comigo. – vai até onde a mulher está – Se este idiota ficasse em casa o Recorde ERA DELE! Mas não, meu amigo cherador de calcinha... O que é que passa na cabeça deste imbecil? _Vou acaba comigo_! – Faraó começa a ficar irritado – Pega um TRICICLO... Taca fogo em 25 carros, a gente que não tem dinheiro pra compra UM, pula e morre. BEM FEITO, FOI TARDE! Não entendo alpinismo. – fala por fim sem se tocar do que diz.

-Alpinismo? – pergunta Lune segurando o riso.

Faraó olha para a platéia, olha pra Aiacos e fica sem o que dizer. Ele "cumprimenta" o amigo por tê-lo corrigido e os dois tentam não rir.

-Mas aí esse babaca desse duble morre e aí acontece um outro fenômeno, que são as pessoas sentirem _pena_ dele. – começa Lune – Pois as pessoas _adoram_ sentirem pena umas das outras. – pequena pausa – Outro dia mesmo eu estava saindo de casa, e um camarada cruzou comigo e falou: "_Rapaz, coitado do Deni de Vito_" Eu já me empolguei coitado por quê? E o que eu tenho a ver com Deni de Vito? "_Não coitado, ele teve que engordar 27 quilos pro seu próximo papel_" e eu falei: _E daí?_ E ele me fala: "_E daí coitado, é que ele teve que passar o dia inteiro comendo_" Olha meu amigo, pra ganhar o que ele ganha, eu passaria o dia inteiro comendo _o Deni de Vito_!

E nisso as luzes se apagam e a musica começa a tocar. A dupla sai do palco meio indignados, pois parecia que o pior tinha ficado com eles.

**Continua... **

* * *

**¹ Acho que esse voces devem se lembrar, ele é o Faraó de esfinge.**

**² Esse talvez não lembrei muito, mas é o Lune de Balrog, senão me engado, era um dos juizes do inferno, ele ficava com um chicotinho na mão e lia um "livro" enorme.**

**Oiee meu povo o/ e que cap mais curto O_o mas espero q tenham gostado do cap ^^ e sim tenho uma explicação pela pequena (grande) demora...**

**É que digamos... Andei meio que viciada em um joguinhos sabem *encabulada* e acabava ficando com um "pouquinho" de preguiça de escrever hehehe ^^"**

**E pelo jeito tem gente q vai qrer saber q jogos são esses neh? *grilos* ¬¬" Num tem importância q vou fala msm assim... um deles é o Priston Tale, adoro ele *-* tenho atalanta nível 70, tbm jogo o Poupeergirl, as garotas devem conhecer esse, pois tem q trocar a roupa das bonequinhas e talz, é bobinho mas legal ^^ e os outros são do orkut msm, a Vila Mágica e Vida nas Passarelas.**

**Esses dois são joguinhos bobos, mas muito divertidos, são ótimos pra viciar a gente hehe...**

**Bom, qro avisar a vcs tbm q daki a uma ou duas semanas irei mudar meu nome para "Kamy Jaganshi", sei q vcs estão poko se lixando pra isso, mas qro avisa pq tem gente q não tem conta aki, enton seria mais fácil me acharem assim (será q alguém quer me achar? ¬¬)**

**Agora já falei d+, qm quiser + informação de algo é só pedir pelas reviews xD enton...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	10. Pleonasmo

**Oláááá o/ mais uma fic de Saint Seiya, e dessa vez vai ser de humor rsrs... Pra se caso não entenderem algumas partes da fic, eu recomendo que assistam no youtube aos vídeos de "Nós na fita". Vcs iram adorar xD**

**E só pra lembrar, os personagens de saint seiya não me pertencem, e é uma fic sem fins lucrativos... Agora, boa leitura ^^**

* * *

**Pleonasmo**

E como sempre, as luzes se acendem, a musica diminui e já no palco, estava mais uma dupla, digamos que exóticas. Um deles tinha cabelos lilases e o outro estava de olhos fechados, mas parecia que "enxergava" muito bem.

-Poucas coisas me irritam tanto como tautologia. – começa o loiro - Vocês sabem o que é tautologia? Você sabe Mu?

-Sei, ensaiei vários meses essa peça, então já aprendi. – diz calmo e o loiro riu.

-Bom. Tautologia é a repetição de uma idéia na mesma frase só que com palavras diferentes. – começou a explicar – Redundância, pleonasmo.

-Aaahhh... Hahaha... – ri Mu da pequena explicação – É mesmo é? Porque você não já direto que é redundância, pleonasmo assim de cara, que todo mundo entende, hein? Você gosta de aparecer, de falar bonito, é? – diz com um sorriso divertido.

-De aparecer e de falar bonito não, eu não tenho culpa se eu sou culto! – diz Shaka calmamente.

-É? Ta com livrinho aí? – Mu se controla pra não rir da cara do loiro – Ele adora falar rebuscado, fala hahaha... Fala chique. – vê Shaka olha-lo sem entender do que ele ta rindo – Você sabe por que eu to rindo?

-Por quê?

-É que eu to me sentindo num deserto com esses refletores na minha cara. É sempre um alivio muito grande quando você entra na minha frente.

-Não o pior é que ele fica buscando a minha sombra e eu _tirando_ a minha sombra pra vocês poderem ver ele. – ri Shaka.

-Não, não, não! Não sai pow! – diz Mu que até agora não parava de rir.

-Eu fico aqui assim... – vai Shaka para mais perto de Mu e faz uma sombra – Daí eu penso: "Ih, espera, eu to fazendo sombra no rosto dele", daí eu faço assim... – se inclina um pouco pra traz – Daí agora sim. – ri mais um pouco.

-Deixa pelo amor de Buda, pois toda vez que você tira a sombra da vontade de grita aqui. – diz Mu agora gargalhando.

-Eu to notando que não é possível, o carneirinho tem técnica, pois a gente andou ensaiando essa peça por vários meses e qualquer coisa, a gente sai, a gente acha a luz neh? – diz Shaka meio risonho – E eu to aqui com a sombra na cara dele e ele num tira. –ri mais um pouco.

-Hahaha... É que toda vez é assim: "Rapaz!" Daí agora sai. Shaka se sai da frente e a luz bate no rosto de Mu outra vez – O INFERNO! – grita Mu e os dois gargalham – É uma loucura, rapaz... Nos bastidores eu ouvi os caras sacanearem o Jatobá e eu também sacaneei ele, mas eu estou ficando _praticamente_ o Jatobá. – pequena pausa – Bom eu tava falando de que mesmo?

-De que eu tenho mania de falar difícil.

-Ele tem mania de falar difícil, chique, rebuscado. – se levanta do seu lugar – Eu fico com pena do Shun que chega na casa de virgem e fala: "_Mestre! Mestre, eu estava com meus amigos insuportáveis ali treinando e daí..."_ – começa a dizer com uma voz meio que afetada e de braços cruzados, mas Shaka o interrompe.

-Opa, espera aí... _Esse_ é meu discípulo Shun? – Mu balança a cabeça em concordância e segura o riso – É _assim_ que você vê meu discípulo? Você viu como o Rada fez a mulher do Vale na quarta cena? Se somar a mulher do Valentine com meu discípulo, não a possibilidades do reino de Hades com o santuário serem unidos, com guerras, você sabe neh? – pergunta Shaka e Mu só ri.

-Mestre, deixa eu te conta uma coisa...

-O meu discípulo é meio estranho. – diz Shaka segurando o riso.

-HAHAHA... Meio? Acredita nisso que é bacana. – Mu tenta controlar o riso – Olha só... Deixa eu te conta uma coisa mestre. – começa de novo a "interpretar" – Eu estava conversando com os meus colegas ali, eles são insuportáveis, eu tava querendo ver a novela e eles não deixaram.

-Que novela?

-Florisbela! – ao escutar isso, Shaka ri – Aí, eu queria que você cantasse mestre, aquela musiquinha que meu antigo mestre, cantava pra eu dormir. Daí o Shaka vira pro Shun e diz assim: _"Sim meu filho... Que musica você quer?"_. – diz Mu também com a voz meio afetada.

-Ou, espera aí! O que? Como é que eu falo com meu discípulo? – se finge de braço, mas ri logo em seguida.

-_Meu filho_... – diz Mu com a voz ainda afetada – Você não reparou, mas o carnavalesco o Oros, fez estava se inspirando em você ali na hora.

-É né? É no Dido isso sim. Gente, o carnavalesco todo afetado que o Aioros fez, é o Afrodite. – diz Shaka e Mu só ri – Vocês viram como ele fez meu discípulo e agora eu neh? Ele me ama esse cara. – diz com sarcasmo – Mas vamos falar a verdade, meu discípulo é quase isso mesmo, só chora depois. Pronto falei. – Shaka ri.

-O pior é que isso é verdade, isso que é o mais estranho, e sim, eu te amo meu anjo, mas vamos continuar. – se lembra que a peça ainda não acabou – Ele se fira pro filho e fala. – engrossa, mas a voz e faz pose de machão, Shaka só ri da interpretação dele - "Shun, que musica você quer ouvir?", daí o garoto: _"Mestre, canta pra mim, cai-cai balão?"_.

-Então eu vou canta todo empolado pro meu discípulo?

-É sim, e você iria canta mais ou menos assim: "_Precipita, precipita aeróstato mais leve que o ar. Precipita aqui na palma dos meus arteiros superiores. Não vou me deslocar, até lá, não vou me deslocar até lá! Tenho medo de ser atingido por objetos contundentes!"_. – pequena pausa – Por isso que o garoto ficou assim _insuportável_! – cruza os braços pra "imitar" Shun.

-Bom, aproveitando que você está no embalo... Como seria eu cantando, por exemplo: Atirei o pau no gato? – pergunta Shaka.

-Atirei o pau no gato? É simples! – Mu respira fundo pra poder cantar – _"Arremessei o projétil ao felino-no, porém o felino-no, não veio a falecer-cer. Progenitora Francisca-ca, ficou estupefacta-ta, pelo som, pelo som emitido pelo animal: onimatopéia referente aos felinos!_ – termina a musica bem sério, mas uns segundos depois, não se agüenta e ri.

-Aproveitando que você ainda ta no embalo, como seria eu cantando: O sapo não lava o pé?

-Essa é fácil! – sorriu pra platéia – "_O dendrobata não pratica higiene pedicular... Não pratica porque não é de seu feitio! Ele habita em região lacustre, não pratica higiene pedicular porque não é de seu feitio! Que mau odor proveniente dos arteiros inferiores"._ – termina com um ar de riso.

-Posso continuar? – pergunta Shaka tentando controlar seu riso.

-Claro meu loiro. – se aproxima do loiro com uma cara sapeca – Quer ser meu amigo de orkut? – fala com voz de criança – Eu vou monta uma comunidade. Sabe como vai se chamar? – pergunta com um olhar inocente.

-Não sei não. Como vai se chamar? – Shaka faz de tudo pra não rir da interpretação de Mu.

-Eu amo a Petrobras! – faz um coração com as mãos. Shaka não se agüenta e ri da palhaçada.

-Bom gente, pra encurtar _aquela_ história de redundância, pleonasmo e tautologia. – pequena pausa – Tipo "subir pra cima". Subir pra cima é uma tautologia e todo mundo fala, "lógico, como é que eu vou subir pra baixo", continua falando. – fica sério. - O pior é que no dia-a-dia tem exemplos mais sutis que passam despercebidos, mas que irritam da mesma forma.

-Como, por exemplo: Elo de ligação. – começa Mu meio indignado – Gente, elo É de ligação, pois senão não é elo é argola. Pra uma argola ser promovia a elo, tem que ligar alguma coisa com alguma coisa sempre.

-Outra coisa que todo mundo fala: Não só falta o acabamento final. – diz Shaka – Se é acabamento É final. Não existe acabamento semifinal ou acabamento quarta de final. – diz por fim.

-Tem uma que é um clássico: Não, eu tenho certeza absoluta. – Mu olha pra platéia indignado – Se a pessoa tem certeza... Ela é absoluta. - Tem uma que eu nunca vi ninguém acertar, é uma assim: Ah, é só uma goteira no teto! – aponta pra cima ao falar – Goteira É no teto. Na parede escorre e no chão é poça.

-Tem uma de numero que é assim: O show será nos dias 8, 9 e 10 inclusive. – começa Shaka com uma pitada de ódio – Se o 10 não estivesse incluído... Era só a pessoa NÃO dizer o 10. – diz por fim.

-Divida o melão em duas metades iguais! – diz Mu após uma curta pausa – Se é _metade_ Ana Maria Braga... É IGUAL! – dessa vez Mu tenta controlar o riso.

-Mas então, eu tava num dia desses... Chovia tautologia de um lado, tautologia do outro, não queria contato com o mundo externo, eu não queria falar com ninguém. – começa Shaka calmo – O que eu fiz... Cheguei em casa, tive indo na secretaria eletrônica e fui fazer um miojo pra mim. Sentei pra ver um Tele Jornal, na primeira matéria o repórter mando: "Mas o projeto já foi encaminhado pro vereador da cidade". – pausa – Vereador é da cidade... Não existe vereador da rua, da praça, do bairro. Como também não tem sentido aquela placa "_Prefeitura Municipal_", pois na Grécia _toda_ prefeitura É DO MUNICIPIO! – fala já irritado – Então eu fui até lá, vomitei meu miojo, voltei... Na matéria seguinte veio outro repórter: "Os carros que forem sair da cidade no feriadão, tem outra alternativa". – outra pausa – Se é alternativa, é outra. Se não é outra, é a mesma e se é a mesma não é alternativa, entendeu?

-Então eu achei que o Shaka tava muito tempo em casa e eu disse que ele precisava se ocupar, então ele resolveu trabalhar. Aonde? Numa biblioteca.

-Ai nem me lembre. – diz Shaka se lembrando do ocorrido – Eu fui, já que é lugar de gente culpa, de gente que fala pouco. Eu liguei pra me inscrever... A moça que me atendeu falou: "Olha, temos até uma vaga, mas o senhor tem que comparecer pessoalmente". – olha irritado pra platéia – Não, foi bacana ela ter me avisado, pois eu ainda não aprendi a comparecer por e-mail.

-Bom eu tinha pensado em tentar um empreguinho na biblioteca, mas depois que aconteceu com o Shaka eu desisti. – começa Mu – Então eu pensei que talvez pudesse ser carência, então fui na casa de minha ex... – sente o olhar maligno de Shaka – Calma meu loiro, to falando daquela de anos atrás lembra? – vê Shaka concordar e se acalmar – Então fui na casa dela, ela começou a me fazer, tava bacana, então ela resolveu conversar e complicou. – pausa – É que ela disse assim pra mim: "Meu bem você precisa se controlar. Está muito difícil conviver junto com você." Eu olhei bem pra ela, eu torci meu pâncreas pra não esboçar nenhuma reação... Mas logo em seguida ela emendou: "Inclusive eu já falei com seus amigos e todos foram unânimes"... Sabe, não é bom a gente andar armado, pois no velório dela... – nessa o Shaka ri – Meus amigos acharam que eu precisava de um auxilio medico e então fui até um psiquiatra.

-Bom, eu gostei da idéia e também fui sabe, eu achava que também tava precisando. – diz Shaka – Então chegando lá eu falei: "Doutor eu estou com um problema" e o psiquiatra diz: "Calma, seja lá qual for seu problema, você tem que pegar e encarar de frente". – olhar de ódio – Eu me dei alta em 5 minutos, pois ENCARAR é de FRENTE! Não existe encarar de costa, pois se existisse seria embundar sei lá. – faz pequena pausa já irritado – Sai de lá achando que o problema podia ser espiritual, então mesmo sendo budista, entrei na primeira igreja que vi, me ajoelhei e falei: "Frei me salve" e ele: "Irmão... Eu já curei aqui, uma multidão de pessoas"... Na impossibilidade de dizer ao cristão algo do tipo: "Frei, multidão de _vaca_ é foda" Falei nada... O frei achou que eu tava duvidando dele e ele falou: "Isso é um fato real". Aí meu Buda... Se é FATO é REAL! E ele continua: "Se é um fato real, você precisa sentir a presença de Deus, aquela surpresa inesperada"... Desmaiei! Acordei no hospital e uma doce enfermeira olhava pra mim...

-Como assim _doce_ _enfermeira_, hein senhor Shaka de virgem? – interrompe Mu todo enciumado.

-Pelos Deuses Mu, ela era uma senhora já, por isso que a chamei de doce enfermeira.

-Sei... To sabendo.

-Posso continuar? – vê Mu assentir – Bom, eu acordei no hospital e uma doce enfermeira olhava pra mim e me disse: "Olha, você passou a noite inteira na UTI, mas já está no quarto e pode ir embora assim que amanhecer o dia". – Mu ri e Shaka olha sério – Voltei para UTI... Mas desde o dia que sai do hospital me curei.

-Que bom.

-Me curei Mu, pois descobri que o negocio é desabafar, então quando alguém fala alguma tautologia perto de mim eu grito, grito, grito e fico bom na hora.

-É mesmo é?

-Mas eu também não dou uns gritinhos não.

-Você grita alto, neh? – Mu o olha inocentemente.

-Isso, eu grito alto. – Shaka se toca do Mu falou – Grita alto? AAAAAHHHH...

As luzes se apagam e a musica aumenta abafando o grito de Shaka, mas logo ele para com a gritaria e os dois saem do palco para a próxima dupla entrar.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Yo meu povo o/ demorei d+ dessa vez neh? Mas espero ter agradado vcs com esse cap... Sei que ele ta meio confuso, mas é que no vídeo, um dos caras fala essa parte inteira sozinho, pra não ficar de um jeito chato de se ler, eu dividi de um jeito que o Muzin e Shakin pudessem apresentar essa peça juntos ^^ **

**A claro, vcs devem qrer saber do pq da demora neh? Simples... Preguiça -.- só de imaginar que tinha que fazer de um jeito que os dois pudessem falar, deu preguiça, e tbm meu humor variava, uma hora eu tava depre, outra eu tava irritada, depois eu qria só escutar musica, daí deu vontade de ficar a tarde inteira dormindo =/ é meu povo... Ficar sem trampo da nisso, mas uma hora eu consigo um ^^**

**Quaisquer duvidas é só falar comigo e de novo peço desculpas pela demora... E PORRA MEU! Só uma pessoa mando review no cap 9 Ò.Ó taí o motivo do meu desanimo... Se na próxima não tiver mais de 1 review vou demorar pelo menos uns dois meses pra postar e olha q só falta um cap, então agora é com vcs, pois como sempre...**

**DEIXEM SEU REVIEW E FAÇA UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	11. Comentaristas

**Oláááá o/ mais uma fic de Saint Seiya, e dessa vez vai ser de humor rsrs... Pra se caso não entenderem algumas partes da fic, eu recomendo que assistam no youtube aos vídeos de "Nós na fita". Vcs iram adorar xD**

**E só pra lembrar, os personagens de saint seiya não me pertencem, e é uma fic sem fins lucrativos... Agora, boa leitura ^^**

**Só pros leitores saberem, devido ao assunto que nossos "humoristas" da vez tão tratando, terá bastante palavrões, se não se sentem bem com isso, por favor não ler, caso contrario se divirtam xD**

**Agora sim... Boa leitura**

* * *

**Comentarista**

E como sempre, as luzes se acendem e a musica termina. No palco, já sentados nos banquinhos, estavam dois belos homens. Aparentavam ser mais maduros que os outros rapazes que apareceram até agora.

-Estamos chegando ao ultimo numero de nosso show. – ouve a platéia reclamar – Aaahhh... Logo agora que eles estavam acertando. – tira uma com a cara dos rapazes do som – Gente, mas olha, foi um prazer, mas Dona Lucia tem que ir embora, tem que ir trabalhar. – diz o de cabelos verdes por fim.

-Todos vocês tem que ir trabalhar neh? – pergunta o de cabelos castanhos fazendo todos rirem.

-Nossa isso é uma alegria. – diz Shion irônico – Olha, mas esse número é o seguinte, agora vocês já repararam que o comentarista do jornal, ele parece que não vive nesse mundo? - começa tranquilamente – É uma tranqüilidade, uma paz de espírito, pinta uma serenidade, _nada é com ele_... Nunca sai daquele estilo sério e então a gente ficou imaginando como seria, por exemplo, um Tele Jornal, em que o comentarista, ele se _envolvesse_ com a noticia, se ele se importasse com a noticia e é isso que a gente vai mostrar pra vocês o agora.

Nessa hora, as luzes diminuem e começa a tocar uma musica de tele jornal. Eles ficam conversando sobre qualquer assunto, do mesmo jeito que os comentaristas, fazem antes de começarem de vez o jornal.

-Realmente, você engordou um pouco sim... Boa noite! – começa Shion mudando de assunto rapidamente pra começar o "tele jornal" – O Brasil é mal falado no exterior. Reportagens do _New York Times_ acusam o Rio de Janeiro de ser uma cidade insegura para os turistas americanos Dohko. – diz todo sério.

-Em primeiro lugar, boa noite Shion...

-Boa noite.

-Bom, eu acho que o Rio de Janeiro é uma cidade que recebe tudo mundo com muito carinho, não só os turistas americanos, mas os turistas do mundo inteiro. – começa Dohko calmo – Eles têm festas que são reconhecidas no mundo inteiro. Como, por exemplo, o carnaval... Um carnaval de muita cor, de muito brilho e de muita emoção. - começa a alterar seu tom de voz aos poucos – Ai vem um filho de uma puta de um repórter americano...

-Não pode fala isso... – Shion tenta parar o palavrão, mas já era tarde.

-Vai toma no cu! – se levanta Dohko todo alterado – E vem um filho da putazinho... De um repórter americano de merda e fala mal da porra da segurança da cidade. – levanta o tom de voz já bem irritado – QUEM TU PENSA QUE É O AMERICANO ESCROTO? Vê se lá tem jumbo entrando na torre do Rio sul! – respira fundo, mas continua irritado – ENCHE A PORRA DO IRAQUE DE BOMBA E VAI FALAR DO ARRASTÃO DO POVO? AQUI OH! – faz um gesto obsceno.

A platéia ao escutar ele defendendo a cidade maravilhosa, começou a gritar e bater palmas, todos felizes com as palavras – mesmo não sendo das mais educadas - do chinês.

–Rio de Janeiro... É uma cidade que recebe todo mundo com os braços aberto. – continua Dohko e faz expressão de quem vai chorar – Porra me emocionou até agora... Pow, rapaz, to me emocionando mesmo, olha, mas vou concluir... – respira fundo - Rio de Janeiro... É uma cidade que recebe todo mundo com os braços aberto desde o Cristo Redentor que ta lá amarradão, na dele. Eu sempre fui compra, pra mim ele devia ta de braços cruzados com uma expressão tipo assim: _Que porra é essa?_ Mas não, o Cristo ta lá com os braços abertos tranqüilo. As piranhas no calçadão de Copacabana, são pra vocês, seus americanos escrotos. – continua e Shion tenta para-lo sem sucesso - Eles não têm dinheiro pra paga àquela porra não. No máximo uma vila Mimosa. – segura o riso – A moça que não conhece, pergunte pro amigo de trabalho que tudo mundo vai lá no almoço de vez em quando.

Nessa até Shion teve que segurar o riso, mas Dohko parecia que não ia parar tão cedo, pois após dar um curto riso, continuou.

-Então... Não me apareça por lá nem aqui na Grécia, senão meto-lhe a porrada hein palhaço. – disse por fim.

-Dohko você tem algum recado especifico para dar ao repórter do _New York Times_? – pergunta Shion, sem mudar sua expressão.

-TIMES DE CU É ROLA...

-Não diz isso. – respira fundo pra não perder a calma – Vamos a próxima noticia que trata de um tema importante que é o alcoolismo. – nem percebe Dohko tirar uma pequena garrafinha prata do bolso – Muitas e muitas pessoas sofrem desse mal e acabam se envolvendo em brigas ou em acidentes de transito... Motivados pelo consumo excessivo de álcool. – conforme fala, dohko cheira a garrafinha e começa a beber o liquido – O alcoolismo é um problema muito sério, porque muitas vezes você tem um alcoólatra ao seu lado e nem percebe... E é para esta questão que eu peço a opinião de Dohko de libra... Dohko você acha que se a bebi... – ao virar a cabeça em direção ao chinês, é que Shion percebe que o "amigo" está ingerindo bebida alcoólica – Eu to falando disso homem!

- Vai perturbar outro rapaz! Me da um cadinho de sossego o pessoa chata e desagradável. – diz Dohko meio que "embriagado".

-Dohko você acha as pessoas devem beber demais?

-E o que eu tenho a ver com a vida dos outros? To nem aí porra... To cheio de problema na minha vida, o som que não entra na hora certa é uma merda... Mas pow, tu é chato pra cacete hein oh!

-Dohko eu vou reformular a pergunta? Você não acha que a pessoa bebendo demais, acaba ficando alterada e saindo do seu normal?

-Porra nenhuma... PORRA NENHUMA! Pelo amor de Zeus, não é porque a pessoa bebe um gole ou outro... – começa a dizer com voz mais embriagada ainda – Um gole ou outro... Hehe... Um gole ou outro... Que a pessoa fica embriagada... Hahaha... Hahaha... É do caralho um gole ou outro hahaha... – do nada ele para de rir e começa a chorar – Minha vida é uma merda... Eu quero volta pro reino de Hades... Ninguém gosta de mim, eu sou muito sozinho. – diz com voz chorosa e se vira pra Shion – Você é meu amigo? Você quer ser meu amiguinho? A minha sorte é que eu tenho esse homem, um amigo meu, eu amo esse cara. – da um selinho em Shion – Amigo é coisa pra se guardar...

-Cuidado aí homem senão eu caio. – tenta tirar a mão de Dohko de seu ombro.

-Pow, vai empurrar o caralho hein... Pedala Robinho, pedala... Pedala Robinho, pedala! Sambadinha Tevês... – enquanto falava batia de leve na cabeça de Shion até que ele se irritou o olhou bravo pra ele – Aí não, eu to brincando...

-Rapaz, contradizendo essa sua opinião de que não tem problema das pessoas beberem, agora o fato que vai revolucionar o seu comentário. – diz Shion já recuperado da raiva.

-É má noticia, tem má noticia aí?

-Tem sim... É que em 30% dos acidentes automobilismos o motorista vinha ingerindo álcool em excesso. – diz Shion por fim.

-Era isso? – olha sério pro amigo e vê o tibetano concordar – 70% bebeu água e se fudeu... ESTAMOS NA FRENTE, GENTE! VAMOS BEBER PORRA!

-BOA NOITE! – grita Shion antes que Dohko fale mais algum palavrão.

-BOA NOITE! – Dohko também grita.

Após o grito de ambos, as luzes se apagam e a musica começa a tocar, todos que fizeram o espetáculo foram entrando, alguns sérios e a maioria entraram dançando bem alegres. Quando estavam todos no meio do palco, as luzes se acenderam, eles se deram as mãos e se curvaram para agradecer pelo pessoal que foi assistir ao espetáculo. Após isso, as luzes se apagaram de novo e foram todos embora.

**FIM**

* * *

**NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO CREEEEIOOOOOOOO! O_O a fic acabou gente... Não sei se fico feliz ou triste, pois tava sendo bem divertido escreve-lá, eu ria d+ com ela rsrsrs**

**Bom, o final não foi dos melhores, mas tentei, juro. Espero que tenham gostado, e espero que continuem acompanhando as outras fics q estam aqui e as q estão por vir xD**

**A todos que deixaram reviews, meu muito obrigado, vcs não sabem como me animava cada comentario de vocês, as que não tem uma conta aqui (Renatinha, Keila, ect...) Eu agradeço seus reviews desde já, as outras q tem, agradeço do msm modo que venho fazendo desde o começo (respondendo os comentarios xD).**

**E para os fãs da fic "Da amizade para o Amor" já aviso que o primeiro cap da 3ª fic já está pronto e to quase terminando o segundo ^_^**

**Beijinhos a todos e espero por suas reviews, pois pra não perder o costume:**

**DEIXEM SUAS REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIIIZZZZZ! \o/**


End file.
